The Gentle Escape
by ExistInspire
Summary: At what he feels is the lowest point of his life, after a serious breakup, Johnny Nitro finds solace with a most unlikely woman.
1. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Summary:** At what he feels is the lowest point of his life, after a serious breakup, Johnny Nitro finds solace with a most unlikely woman.

**Main Characters:** Ashley Massaro and Johnny Nitro.

**Authors Note:** Yet another story outing by me, this one with different characters but a romance just the same. Read and Review as always and most of all, happy reading.

* * *

He didn't know how he ended up here, and he had no idea where he was exactly, but he knew the event that had made it all happen to begin with. His girlfriend since he won Tough Enough Melina, the female part of his old tag team had just told him the worst news of his life. 

"_Johnny, we can't do this anymore, we're kidding ourselves. You know lately I've been getting closer to Joey, and further away from you. I think it's best if we just end it here before it gets any worse."_

The words were so fresh in his mind, as if she were sitting with him in this darkened bar on the outskirts of some town he had just wrestled in saying them right to his face. But she wasn't here, nor would she ever be 'with' him again. There was nothing he could do about it, except sit here and drink the pain away.

How could he have not seen this coming? They were all best friends, Joey closer then anyone to him. How could he have missed that his girlfriend was being taken away by his best friend? Had his career taken that much of a hold over him? Hadn't he swore that it never would get that far? That Melina meant the world to him?

"Hey stranger. You look like I feel. Mind if I join you?"

He looked up, partially expecting to see some fan who just wanted to get a chance to be around him and even get a few pictures of him at his lowest point. What he got was a shock he hadn't seen coming.

"As if my night couldn't get any worse." Johnny said, turning back to his drink and just hoping that she would go away. She was the last person he needed to see right now. He had a hard enough time getting Melina out of his head, the last person he wanted to see was someone who shared a locker room with her.

"So thats how it is huh? You just act like you don't even see me? I knew on camera you were a jerk, but I suppose I expected more from you." She turned to the bartender then and ordered a whiskey straight up. If Johnny was going to ignore her, then maybe she would follow suit and drink herself silly.

"No offense but I'm not in the mood for company right now. I've had one hell of a day." Johnny said, feeling the need to stick up for himself. Sure, he was a jerk on camera but he prided himself on being normal outside of it. After all he used to be like the fans that came to his shows before he hit it big. He owed it to himself to remember that.

She smiled then, and as Johnny watched her, he couldn't help but feel warmed by the smile. Or maybe the 7th beer had finally made its way through his system.

"I wasn't exactly looking for company, I just noticed you look like someone ripped your heart out, and since I know how that feels, I thought we could drown in it together. Sorry if I bothered you." She got up to walk away and before she had a chance to make her second step, Johnny grabbed her by the arm.

"Stay."

She sat back on the bar stool and gently put her hand on his. He wanted to yank it away, to tell her she wasn't allowed to do that. Something stopped him from doing so though, almost like he enjoyed having someones hand there, like it might belong. God he was pathetic.

"So whats eating at you?"

Did he dare tell her? Knowing that there was a good chance she would go back to the locker room in the next town they were in and tell all of the girls about it? He had to talk to someone though and since no one else was offering, he took her up on the offer.

"Melina broke things off with me, to be with a guy I thought was my best damn friend in the world. I know its stupid, but hell I thought I was going to marry this girl."

She nodded her head then, showing him that she indeed understood. What had brought her into this bar tonight? Could it possibly be the same thing that brought him out tonight of all nights?

With a gentle squeeze of his hand she spoke, clearing up any confusion as to why she was there to begin with. "Matt broke my heart a few months ago, so I know what your feeling. I thought it was pretty damn serious too. So every town we come too, every night I sit in some bar and drink away my sorrows. I mean its been months, you'd think I could move on, but something inside me won't let me."

"So what you're telling me is that I might never feel okay again? I mean if you can't get over Matt and it was only a year then what the hell am I supposed to do when its been over 5 years?"

Taking her hand away, as if realizing it might be wrong, she smiled at him and grabbed her drink. "You drink your drink, drown your sorrows and then go home. Where the routine starts all over again."

He looked at her then, really looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. She did understand what he was going through and it was in that moment that he knew she wouldn't say a word to anyone about it because she would look just as sad as him if she did.

"We're pretty pathetic aren't we?"

She laughed then and he felt the contagiousness of it and laughed with her. He felt a little bit better and the only person he had to thank for that was the woman sitting beside him. The most unlikely girl for him to be sitting anywhere with, let alone this dingy bar.

"I don't know about you Nitro, but I am not pathetic." she cracked, smiling bigger.

"Well if it counts for anything, I feel less pathetic then when i walked in here tonight."

She smiled again. "Good, so what do you say we get the hell out of here and actually do something fun for a change?"

Throwing enough money on the bar for both of their drinks, figuring it was the least he could do, he helped her down off the bar stool and they headed for the door.

If anyone had told him that he would be leaving a bar with the WWE Diva Ashley Massaro, he would have laughed in their face, but as they both walked out of the bar and onto the street outside, he realized at this moment in time there was no other place he wanted to be.

* * *


	2. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Summary:** At what he feels is the lowest point of his life, after a serious breakup, Johnny Nitro finds solace with a most unlikely woman.

* * *

"_What could she possibly have to talk about for so long except the fact that she found me in some sleazy bar?" _Johnny thought to himself as he stood by Ashley's mustang, waiting as patiently as he could for her to come back and tell him where they were headed. 

He had known hanging around with her would turn out to be a bad idea, he just hadn't had the sense to leave her alone in the bar, what with her being so nice to him and everything. Well when she finally came back, he would tell her just what he thought. It was then that she interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay all set." Was all she said to him, making him wonder again what the heck was going on.

"All set for what exactly?"

"For us to have some fun. You do want to have some fun don't you?"

The obvious answer to that question was yes, but with her standing there, in her low rise jeans and crew shirt, looking at him with wide eyes and a huge smile, he didn't know if he could get the words out. When had this happened to him? When had his life done a total 360.

_'When Melina dumped your ass for Joey you idiot.'_ his brain screamed out to him.

"Johnny, did you hear me? You want to get this show on the road or what?"

Bringing himself to the present, he smiled at her. "You bet I am. So who were you on the phone with so long?"

Ashley came closer to him and brushed a piece of his blond hair out of his eyes. She looked so deep into them that Johnny was afraid she could see right through him at that moment.

"It wasn't Melina." With that she opened her car door and started it, waiting patiently for Johnny to finally get in.

"You brought me to a department store? Ashley, not for nothing but what the hell is going on here?" Johnny asked, staring up at the high rise store standing in front of him, making him feel small.

"When I need some comfort or some fun, I call up a friend of mine that owns the keys to pretty much every Sears in the United States and Canada. They call their managers and here we are. The store is all ours. Well as long as we clean up after ourselves."

Johnny laughed and realized that the person she was on the phone with had been for this all along. She knew he would think about Melina and this was her way of making sure he didn't think that way anymore.

"You are a strange girl but right now strange doesn't seem all that bad. So what exactly do you do when you hit these stores like this?"

Sh blushed then and he wondered just what she got up too in these stores after hours and just what she had in mind for him.

"I watch TV, blast the stereo and don't tell anyone this but I've also been known to use their display beds for more then sleeping in. If word ever gets out about that Nitro, you're a dead man."

They made their way into the store and immediately went up to the second floor, where the bedroom displays and electronics were housed. After helping her bring a television and cables out of a back room, setting it up in front of the bed and making sure they had whatever else they needed for munchies time as Ashley referred to it, they settled in on the bed. Johnny tried to sit as far away as he could from her because the last thing he wanted to think about was what she had mentioned earlier and where things might lead in this store tonight. Not that he wanted that to happen.

"_Yeah right Hennigan, its all you've been thinking about since she mentioned the unmentionable earlier."_

He looked at Ashley and realized that she was staring at him. When he caught her eye, she smiled gently at him and touched his arm gently.

"Thanks for doing this with me Johnny. I would have come here with or without you, but being here with someone is really good for me. I don't feel as alone as I did when I walked into that bar tonight."

Johnny knew how she felt. He had never felt so alone as he had been drinking away Melina from his mind earlier. He had to admit though that since he had left with Ashley, Melina was second in his mind. This woman before him, while very pretty, was also a total mystery. He never would have dreamed she hung out in Sears after closing all alone.

"Me either." he managed to choke out. "I didn't think I would spending the night in a Sears with you, but when I think about where I would have ended up, I realize there isn't a better place right now."

She blushed again and quickly turned her head away from him. It was then that he did the one thing he really hadn't seen coming. He gently touched her hair, slowly running his fingers through it. He then cupped her cheek in his hands and turned her face so that she could face him.

"Why did you turn away just now?"

"I think what you said, in your own way, might have been the nicest thing anyone has said to me since Matt. I guess I just didn't want you to see me possibly start crying like a baby."

"It really hurts you doesn't it?"

Reaching up with her hand, she placed it on his, letting him twine their fingers together. Why was this feeling so right? Of all the men she could get or might even want, why was her heart being drawn to John Hennigan, Johnny Nitro?

"It hurts a lot. Most days I'm too busy to notice it, but nights like these, when I see the other wrestlers going home with their mates, and me going back to the hotel alone, well it hits me harder. I'm sure you don't want to hear all of that though. Your pain must be a hell of a lot fresher."

"_Would it be so wrong to kiss her right now?"_ Johnny thought to himself, staring into her eyes, and holding hands the way they were. He hadn't felt this close to anyone in ages, including Melina. They had been pulling away from each other for months, but not because he wanted too, it was just where their separate careers were taking them.

"I want to hear all about it. Melina leaving me, while it hurts like hell, wasn't that much of a shock. What shocked me the most was who she was leaving me for. My best friend. I mean of all the guys she could have landed, why Joey ya know?"

Ashley nodded her head and breaking her hand away from his she lay back down onto the bed. Before she could ask him to lie with her, he slid down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Some people might think it was wrong, but what he felt right in this moment wasn't wrong. They were two people with broken hearts being there for each other on a night when they didn't want to be alone. Nothing would happen here, unless they wanted it too, just two people comforting each other. Johnny knew that the minute they went back to work it would be like this night hadn't existed, so he wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could.

* * *


	3. Where We Stand

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Summary:** At what he feels is the lowest point of his life, after a serious breakup, Johnny Nitro finds solace with a most unlikely woman.

**Main Characters:** Ashley Massaro and Johnny Nitro.

**A/N:** Thank you to all the reviewers that did finally get into the site to review this, it means alot and it keeps me going. It also helps that I am so addicted to my own love story I cant stop writing this, Im already on chapter 11 so look for more updates on this one every day.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

She rushed in the back door, hopeful that she still had some time to get ring ready before her big match later tonight with Melina on Raw. It had been a whole week since the last show and it's aftermath and she had tried not to think too much about what hadn't happened between her and Johnny. At least until she rounded the corner and saw the one thing she secretly hadn't wanted to see.

At the end of the hallway, near the Diva locker room door, she saw Johnny, but he wasn't alone. Not by a long shot. Standing with him, deep in some sort of conversation was Melina. _"So much for those two being over. Give me a break."_

As she got closer to the locker room door, she felt herself inhaling and exhaling more then she was used too. Her heart was beating about a hundred times faster then it normally did and she knew what was causing it. As much as she hated to admit it, she had fallen for Nitro. The one man that everyone knew was off limits in the WWE because of how close he and Melina were.

_'Fool me once, shame on you.' _she thought to herself as she came in contact with the two people in her way.

"Excuse me." she managed to choke out, pushing herself through the door and throwing her bag down on the floor. Sure she had to get ready for her match but now she wished she could be anywhere but here. It was like Matt all over again. When she saw him, her heart still skipped a beat and she hoped they could get back together. Now though, she felt the same with Johnny and it was bugging her. She was better then this. Her and Johnny had nothing in common, nothing that could ever make them anything then they were. Which by her estimation was nothing.

Melina entered the locker room then and went back to primping herself for the match. Everyone in the WWE liked their girls to look good, fighting or not, and tonight was no exception. Ashley had to stop herself numerous times from asking Melina what Johnny was doing there.

She didn't have to wait long for the answer. Maria came out of the showers, wrapped in a towel and immediately went on the attack. "So are you and Johnny an item again? We all saw the two of you talking."

Melina laughed out loud, so loud in fact that Ashley was sure she felt the locker room shake from after shocks. "No we aren't back together. I'm with Joey, I thought we went over that last week? He was just here out of courtesy."

Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise and a little bit of shock and Ashley couldn't help but lean a little closer to find out just what courtesy Johnny felt he owed her.

"He came by to ask me if I would have an issue if he dated another Diva."

Maria starting jumping around then, as if the Diva in question just might be her and Ashley couldn't help but smile. Sure, this might not mean anything but then again it could mean she wasn't the only feeling a little something when they spent the night in the Sears last week.

"So what did you say? What did he say? You have to tell me everything."

"I said he could date whoever he wanted, we weren't tied to each other that way anymore and that was pretty much it. Other then him telling me that him and Joey couldn't be around each other anymore. Nor could he be around me anymore."

Maria sighed and went back to the task of getting dressed so she could be ready when she did her interviews later in the broadcast. Ashley finished the last bit of touch ups to her makeup and clothing and immediately left the locker room. She didn't know what she was in search of, but she knew she would know when she found it.

* * *

He didn't know why he did it, only that he felt he had too. He hadn't been able to get Ashley off his mind all week, throughout all of the house shows they had to do together and also the dreams he kept having about what hadn't happened but what he had wanted to happen that night last Monday when they were in the bar and then the Sears bedroom display. 

He had wanted to kiss her then, but he hadn't felt right about it then. Hell he didn't even feel right about it now, but after the hours they spent holding each other and talking last week, he felt like maybe he was a little more ready to do something about it then he had been then.

He loved Melina, talking to her had been the hardest thing he had ever done tonight. He knew that the entire time he was talking to her that she would never be his again. Even if her and Joey went nowhere and she came back, what was to stop her from doing the same thing again with another one of this wrestling friends? He had to stop himself from living in the What ifs and he had to start doing something with himself before this breakup dealt him another deadly hand.

Was Ashley the cure to all of his heartache? Maybe not, but if he didn't jump back out there he would forever wonder if maybe she was.

"Hey Nitro, someone wants to know if they can come in." Jeff Hardy called to him from the front door of the locker room as he was entering. "Don't mind me, I'm going right for the shower anyway."

"Who is it?"

"Ashley. You two got something going on in the ring tonight?"

"Something like that Jeff." Johnny said opening the locker room doors and observing Ashley standing there.

"Like I said, don't mind me, I'm off to shower." Jeff interjected before heading into the back of the locker room where the showers were.

Ashley entered the locker room slowly, as if she didn't really want to be there but was unsure of where she wanted to be at that moment. Johnny watched her closely, trying to figure out what she wanted with him now, and maybe if she was feeling there was something between them too.

"You got a minute?" she asked quietly, trying to find her voice.

"Yeah, whats going on?"

She came closer then, until she was standing directly in front of his face. She looked into his eyes and he couldn't help but feel the way he did at the store a week ago. He felt like she was looking right through him again. As if she could see all of thoughts. Not that he had a whole lot of them at that moment.

She gently touched his cheek and moved her face closer to him until her lips were planted on his as gently and as easily as they could be. When her lips touched his, he lost all rational thought and grabbed her face in his and kissed her as hard as he could back.

How many times this week had he wanted this? Thought about having just this exact thing happen. He didn't care where it went at this point, only that she was here, and they were together and kissing.

She broke the kiss then, breathing in as deeply as she could as she did so, as if all of the air had been sucked out of her.

"What does this mean to you?" she managed to choke out before taking another breath.

Johnny knew what it meant to him, but now he had to make his brain begin functioning again so that he could get it out and tell her. "It means that the two most unlikely people in the WWE locker room feel something for each other and enjoy each others company enough to want to do it again?"

She smiled then, a smile that if Johnny had all the money in the world he wouldn't be able to have happen again. It almost lit up the whole room and he felt the strain in his chest, knowing that it had lit him up too.

"Okay just wanted to check." She stepped away from him then and waving to Jeff who had just returned from what felt the worlds fastest shower she opened the door and made her way out. Leaving Johnny to stand there and ponder what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked, looking towards the door and then back towards Johnny.

"I have no idea."

* * *


	4. The Dance

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

* * *

"So we are actually going to go out and do something later chica?" Melina asked her after their match that night. "I was hoping you might come out and join me and Joey. He has this friend that I think would be perfect for you." 

"'I don't know..I was kind of thinking I would go back to the hotel and vegetate before our flight to the next city." Ashley said, knowing that wasn't at all what she wanted to do but knowing at the same time she couldn't tell Melina about Johnny. If there was a her and Johnny.

"Oh there is no fun in that! You are coming and I am not taking no for an answer comprende?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head in acknowledgment. If it meant that Melina would keep off her back for awhile she might as well agree to going out with her and her new boyfriend. What was the worst thing that could happen?

"So can I hook you up?"

"You can tell the guy to come, but there is no definite thing here alright? I don't know if I am in the mood to date anyone right now."

Melina hugged her tight and ran from the locker room, no doubt to go and tell Joey that they were all on for later that night when all was said and done. Just who was this guy that Melina thought was so perfect for her? Was there any way that Melina really didn't care about Johnny anymore and thought they would be good together? Were Johnny and Joey even speaking now?

She sat down, looking at her packed duffel bag but at the same time looking through it. She couldn't get her mind off kissing Johnny, and how good it had felt. Like pent up aggression releasing itself. She hadn't known what she was going to do when she got to the locker room. She had so much she wanted to say but all of it had sounded stupid. Why she had chosen to kiss him was beyond her, but when it was over, hearing him say the words she had really wanted to hear had made her happy.

Happier then she had been in months. She had loved Matt Hardy. No one really thought they would last and to be honest she hadn't thought so either, but the longer they dated, the more attached she became so that the day that Matt had broken it off to be on his own, well he had taken a huge chunk of her heart with him. Was it possible that after so much time apart she was ready to fall in love again? Or was what she felt for Johnny just a crush?

She heard the locker room open and saw Melina and Mickie enter together, laughing about something. When they saw Ashley they clammed up and smiled at her.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" she asked them both.

"We know who Joey wants you to go out with, but like I told Melina, I don't think in a million years this is going to be more then just a one night thing. Not that you would sleep with him, I mean in terms of hanging out. This person just isn't right for you." Mickie said, grabbing her towel and getting ready to head to the showers after her match.

"Well who is it Lina?"

"Uh-Uh, I am not telling you that now. You are going to have to wait until we go out. Thats the way the guy wants it. He told Joey as much earlier."

What were the odds this was Johnny? The more secrecy around the date meant there was an even better chance it was Johnny. There was no harm in probing a little more.

"So, are Johnny and Joey talking to each other yet?" she asked casually.

"No and it is really stressing me out chica. You know, they have been friends since the tough enough days. Joey is messed up over it. He loves me, he tells me so all the time but he never wanted to hurt his best friend this way and neither did I. We just grew apart. People do it all the time. I guess I thought it would be easier then it is."

"God I'm sorry to hear that hun. Well hopefully we can all go out tonight and have fun and just forget our troubles for awhile." Ashley said, hurt by what she heard from her friend and also hurt for Johnny even more. If Matt had left her for her best friend, she would have felt the same way as he did now. It just made her want to be with him even more.

"So what are we waiting for, we've got one hour to meet the guys at Gretchen's Diner."

* * *

"So you wanna go out and get a beer or something man?" Jeff asked Johnny as he was packing the rest of his case. The show had been over for about an hour now and all the other guys had left. Johnny just seemed to want to take his time. Jeff knew about Melina and figured he was hiding out until he knew they were all gone. 

"Sure why not. Where you got in mind?"

"Well a bunch of us are getting together at Gretchen's, so how about we go there?"

"When you say a bunch of people, Joey and Melina wouldn't be going would they?"

Jeff cracked a small smile and then turned away from him. He had wanted to mention that earlier but he figured Johnny was going to turn him down. "Yeah they are, but dude, I need you there for moral support. Joey is hooking me up with one of the Diva's and I need all the backup I can get. Even though I do know this girl pretty good."

Johnny rolled his eyes. So he was going to have to hang with his ex and his shitty best friend? Did not sound like an evening he was looking forward too. But Jeff was his friend and if he wanted help with this new girl of his, it was the least he could do. Maybe if he was lucky, Ashley wouldn't be breaking into any department stores and they could even get together.

"Yeah alright, I'm in, but if things get too messy I'm out of there."

"Fair enough man, so I'll meet you there then?"

Johnny nodded and Jeff grabbed his duffel and headed out the locker room door. The best thing that could happen is he could run into Ashley, the worst thing would be he would go home alone, the story of his life these days. He was hoping though that it was the first option.

* * *

"Oh no way, you can't possibly think that I am going to hook up with Matt's brother after all I went through with him. Jesus Melina, what drugs are you on these days that you thought that would be alright?" Ashley snapped, knowing now why Mickie had been laughing in the locker room. The two of them had been laughing at her and her luck. 

"Just give it a chance alright? Jeff is a really nice guy and he came all this way just for you."

"Of course he is a nice guy. If I had had my luck he would have been my brother in law. Damn, anyone but Jeff would have possibly been fine but my break up with Matt is still fresh and the last person I want to have a 'date' with is Jeff Hardy."

"You know what Ash? I'm so sick of hearing about you and Matt. If you remember I just ended it with Johnny and you don't see me sitting around crying over spilled milk. My advice to you is get over this Matt thing and quick because if you don't, your only hope of a date will be Jeff Hardy."

Melina walked away then, not giving Ashley a chance to say what was on her mind. The reason Melina was able to walk away so easily is because she wasn't the one that had the broken heart, she had been the one giving it. How could she have believed that her and Melina could ever be friends? She would never have done something so callous as this.

All that was left now was to get the hell out of there before Jeff showed up. She made her way to the door, walking as quickly as she could and when she opened the door she found herself face to face with her ex's brother.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jeff asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Any where but here Jeff." She tried to push her way past him but he held her back.

"Look I know you didn't expect me to come tonight, and to be honest, I like you, but I know the past is between you and me and I just want to hang out with you as friends. When you were with Matt, we were close, and I want that back again. No strings attached. I only agreed to this for Joey anyway. Melina told him you needed to get out."

Ashley rolled her eyes but at the same time couldn't help but smile. Her and Jeff had been pretty close friends only a few short months ago. It wouldn't be so bad to get that back again without worrying about a date would it?

"One dance Ash, for me so I can write about it in my journal tonight?" Jeff asked dying to crack up laughing.

The music hit then, a song she happened to like so she placed her hand in Jeff's and headed to the dance floor. One dance surely couldn't hurt with an old friend.

Could it?


	5. Far Away

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Note:** This is a song chapter. Song Title is **Far Away**, Band is **Nickelback**.

* * *

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

As she danced with Jeff she couldn't help feeling like she was travelling back in time, a time when she was happy. A time when she was with Matt, dancing to the same song and wishing that the dancing would never end. She realized then that this would be the one reason she would never date Jeff, all he did was remind her of the good times with Matt, something that as much as she loved it, she needed to let go of.

Here she was, the Diva of the moment, a successful Playboy cover spread out, in the gym most days when she was off, making her body into a real wrestling machine, trying to one day become like her best friend Trish and be a Women's Champion. She should be happy with the way her life was going, but she couldn't help but feel that if she had stayed with Matt at least she would have had someone to share it with. All she had to share now was her lonliness and her what might have beens.

"Can I ask you something Ash?" Jeff asked as they continued moving to the music.

She nodded her head and he continued. "Where were you just now?"

"What do you mean where was I? I am right here with you. We are dancing if you haven't noticed the fancy footwork you are doing."

Jeff laughed and pulled her closer. That was what he missed about her, the one liners. She caught him and made him think about what he was just talking about all the time. Why did Matt breaking her heart have to end their friendship?

"I mean, you seem a million miles away right now. I guess I'm wondering if this song is reminding you of my brother, or if it is something else that takes you away from me."

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **

He had hit the nail on the head and Ashley knew there was no lying to him. She had been thinking of Matt and Jeff needed to know why.

"I was thinking about your brother. Being here, being in your arms for this song, knowing how much this song was a part of our relationship, well its hard to not think about him. I'm also afraid that every time I get around you, I am going to remember your brother and also remember that he no longer wants me. Hell that no one really wants me anymore.

Jeff pulled her close to him again as he noticed her trying to pull away from the dancing. She wanted to run and he had to make sure that no matter what she knew she didn't have to run from him. Sure he liked her, and one day, he might even love her as more then a friend, but she didn't need or want that now, and he respected it. He just wanted to be there with her, and for her, in this moment.

"I love you like a sister and you know that. I did this as a favor tonight, I wasn't looking to date you, you know me and I would tell you straight if that is what I wanted. I know being around me reminds you of Matt and I understand why, but honey, don't run from me, or from our friendship because of it. It's not fair to either of us."

She laid her head on Jeff's shoulder again, agreeing with his words and resigning herself to being his friend tonight and worrying about everything else later.

* * *

He walked through the door and the first thing he saw was Jeff dancing, but who he was dancing with was what was more important. Dancing, head resting on his shoulder was Ashley, looking troubled but looking like she belonged there.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

How could he have been so stupid? Beliving even for a second that the girl that had been so sweet to him a week ago, and then had kissed him tonight was even remotely interested in anything but a cheap fling?

That was his problem wasn't it? Trusting the wrong woman and getting his heart trashed and then meeting another one and repeating himself? That was what he had done with all of this mess with Ashley and Melina. He had no right to be here, and Jeff had every right to be holding her. He did know her better then most anyone on the roster. Something Johnny knew nothing about.

He turned on his heels and was about to head out the door when he caught her eye. Lowering his head to break the gaze, he turned and headed back out the same way he had just come in. He wasn't in the mood to be humiliated in front of his ex best friend and girlfriend.

* * *

She saw him turn to walk out, and every part of her body and mind screamed to go after him, but if she did, then Jeff would know something was up and would come outside to figure out what was happening and then so would Joey and Melina, something she knew Johnny nor her was ready for at that moment in time. But did she just keep dancing and let him walk away, possibly out of her life for good? Was that a risk she was willing to take?

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

"Jeff I'm sorry, I can't do this. I shouldnt be here." With that she took off running, grabbing her purse off the seat as she passed. If she ran quick she might be able to catch him before he drove away into the night where she would have to wait another week to see him again.

She ran out into the cold air and looked around. Scanning the parking lot she found him and jogged over to the car as he was getting into it.

"Johnny wait!"

He looked up, his eyes not wet from crying but dark from confusion and self doubt, all of which she had probably brought on, on top of what he already felt with Melina being here.

"What could you possibly want to say to me? Was this a set up from the beginning? Some big joke? Oh let's pick on the poor loser who lost the love of his life. Give me one good reason to listen to anything you have to say to me right now?"

"Because I want YOU Johnny."

The air was thick around them as Ashley let what she had just said start to seep into Johnny's brain. She wanted to say more, to tell him everything about what had happened inside but she didn't think that was going to work right now. What would work would be being honest about how she felt. She only hoped he actually listened to her.

"Because you want me too is not a reason for me to stay here Ash, you're going to have to try—wait, did you just said because you want me?"

"Yes you big idiot that is what I said, now would you get out of the car please?"

Johnny did as she asked, and the minute he closed his door she threw her arms around him, not caring who saw what and who said what. All she knew was that in that moment when she saw Johnny walk away from her, she knew she couldn't let it happen. She wasn't sure she could call it love because it wasn't the same as with Matt, and it was too soon for Johnny to feel the same way anyway. But she did want him and she did want him to stay.

"What if Jeff sees you hugging me?" Johnny asked, obviously still hurt by what he had walked in on. Hurt more then he wanted to let on.

"I don't care what anyone in there thinks. I only came tonight because I thought you were the one Joey wanted to hook me up with. It was Jeff and I talked to him, he understands there can be nothing between us but friendship. I want you, you big blond lug. I hope you can tell that."

He grabbed her face then and kissed her as softly as he could manage. She molded her body into his as they continued to kiss, not caring who was watching or what they might think. Something had happened between them that night in the bar and neither of them wanted to let go of it.

* * *


	6. Special Delivery

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Note:** To all that have reviewed I thank you for taking the time. I do not get much time to reply to each of them but when this story does come to a close, each and every one of you will get a special reply. Here is the next chapter, updated soon as was asked of me, and never fear, im still 6 chapters ahead of this point right now so the story is going along fine. Read and review and enjoy!

* * *

_**One Week Later Before RAW**_

Ashley looked at her watch. She had exactly ten minutes to get down the hall and into the boardroom at Titan Towers for the meeting that Shane and Vince had called her too. She had no idea what they might want from her, as all of the promotional boosts from the Playboy issue had already been worked through, but she knew whatever it was, she had to get there with enough time to try and read the other players.

She knocked on the boardroom door and entered slowly. She had been called her numerous times and only good things had come from it. Was it possible that this was yet another good thing for her and her rising career?

"Ashley, come in, come in." Vince stated, a smile lighting up on his face which instantly put Ashley at ease. Every time she met with him she was reminded of her father back in Toronto. They had the same ease about them that made it comfortable to work for him.

Just as she took a seat she noticed the door open and three more wrestlers walk through the door, each of them instantly taking their seats. As if they all knew what they were doing there. Ashley noticed Jeff had been called to the room, as well as Melina and most important of all, Johnny.

"I'm glad you're all hear a little early. That means we can get this meeting over with quickly." Shane said, throwing the rest of the meeting over to his father.

"There are big changes going to be taking place on Raw and with the younger generation to be perfectly blunt. What we have planned is for Ashley and Jeff to start teaming up, much like Johnny and Melina have been doing since they joined the WWE. Jeff, you and your brother had good matches against MNM, and now we want to do the same thing with you and Ashley. The two of you will be helping each other out in the next few weeks until the final team up a few months down the road. You will be facing Johnny and Melina throughout that time, and working together to create some of the best matches this company has ever seen. Are you all following me so far?"

A round of nodding came from all of the players at the table and Vince, satisfied that his idea was taking flight, nodded too and sat down again, allowing Shane to finish it up.

"You will be finding packets outlining all of this at the front desk on your way out, as well the spots that will be taking place over the next few weeks. I suggest you all get together and work on it ahead of time. That way when the time comes, its a smooth transition. If that is everything, you can all get back to your day."

All four superstars stood and one by one took their turns leaving the room. Melina headed off first, but it seemed both of the other guys wanted to stay back to talk to Ashley. Jeff caught up with her first.

"So it looks like we're going to be working closer together now. Isn't that great?"

Ashley smiled and hugged him. "Yes Jeff it's great. I guess all I want to know now is what is in those packets."

"As long as we get to work together, I don't care what is in them. This is going to be great no matter what happens between the two of us." With that Jeff took off down the hall and Ashley stopped walking and laughed to herself. Her and Jeff had been good friends at one point, there couldn't be one thing that could go wrong for them now. It looked like she wouldn't lose her friend again after all.

Just then a voice spoke up behind her, a voice so familiar that is sent chills dancing up her spine as he did so. He was so close now that she could feel the breathe on her neck.

"Have I told you lately how much I've missed you this week?"

She turned around and allowed herself to be enveloped into a hug, soft and gentle yet strong enough to make her feel protected from just about anything.

"I've missed you too Johnny. You have no idea how much."

Johnny smiled and took her hand then, acting as if it was something he would have done any day of the week, even though he hadn't seen her since she had convinced him not to give up on her.

"Are you alright with all of us working together?" Johnny asked, more for himself then for her. He hated that he had to keep working with Melina after she had ripped his heart out. The only thing that was good about it was that he didn't have to work with Joey anymore since he was on Smackdown.

"Well Jeff and I are friends, so that is going to be a breeze, and you and I, well whatever we are at this point is better then we were before. Of course I'm okay with it. Why, are you bothered by it?"

Johnny thought about how he wanted to answer her. He had been thinking about it and figuring that in order for Jeff and her to team together and make it look realistic, there would have to be something romantic that was going to have to take place. He didn't want to have to watch Jeff put any moves or and hands on her. He wasn't sure where him and Ashley stood either, if they were dating or not, he just knew the thought of another mans hands on her pissed him off more then Melina had.

"I guess I'm bothered by it more then I want to be." he managed to tell her slowly, trying to get a reaction off of her.

She squeezed his hand tightly, causing him to look her directly in the eyes. She looked at him and scanning through the corner of her eye to make sure no one was coming, she laid her lips gently onto his.

"You have nothing to worry about."

Letting go of his hand and waving to him as she ran down the hall, she made her way to the front desk. Now it was time to find out if there really was nothing to worry about or if she had just told her first lie to Johnny, the guy she couldn't get out of her mind or her heart.

"I need to pick up a package from Vince, the name is Ashley."

The receptionist passed off the envelope and with baited breathe she opened it as quick as she could. The first paper she pulled out and scanned almost made her want to tear it into shreds.

Of course Johnny had been right. Of course her and Jeff were going to have to do something and get really close, she had just hoped that it wouldn't have been this. But right in front of her in block capital letters was her fate.

**ASHLEY AND JEFF HARDY MUST SAVE EACH OTHER IN THEIR SINGLES MATCHES AND BY THE END OF THE NIGHT SHARE THE FIRST OF TWO PASSIONATE KISSES.**

Just what was she going to tell Johnny now? His package wouldn't tell him this, and if she didn't tell him before it happened there was sure to be fireworks.

_'He will know its just business, Johnny is good like that. There is no way he is going to believe I wanted this to happen. I don't need to tell him, its not like we're actually dating or anything. He doesn't own me.' _Ashley thought to herself as she walked to the under ground garage to get her car. All of those thoughts and more were clouding her brain but the one thing that remained constant was that Johnny hadn't said they were together, he hadn't even acknowledged her in the boardroom. If they were together she would tell him this, but since they weren't anything more then, well whatever they were, then she didn't need too right?

Everything would turn out fine.

* * *


	7. The Run In

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**A/N:** First of all, thank you all for the reviews, it does keep me going with this story, and well this chapter may be shorter then the rest but there is a reason, so bear with me. Chapter Eight should go up sometime later tonight to make up for the shortness. Read and review as always and I thank you.

* * *

_**Monday Night Raw – Later That Day**_

The fans were at their peak in the arena tonight. The screams could be heard throughout the entire building and none of it got by Ashley as she dressed for her one on one match with Melina. She had been looking forward to having this title shot, but now with what was going to happen at the end of it. After reading over all of the paperwork about what was supposed to go down in the ring, she again spent the few hours she had alone debating whether to warn Johnny or not. Sure Melina knew already, it was part of her script too, but Ashley also knew that Melina would rather have a heart attack then talk to Nitro again, even though at the very least she needed too, if not to clear Johnny of any wrong doing in their relationship.

"You ready chica? This might just go down as one of our best matches." Melina said, patting Ashley on the back. After what had happened in the diner only one short week before, she was shocked Melina was even talking to her. Of course since she had shared one dance with Jeff, Ashley figured that had shut Melina up. Or Joey had gone ahead and told her to lay off.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled under her breath, standing, and shaking out the last lingering doubts she had playing in her mind. It was go time, and she only hoped that after the dust had settled Johnny would understand.

Jeff waited behind the curtain, his heart pounding faster then it had in months. Sure, he had held the IC title for a long time and he had fought some good people for it, but something was different about this. He had the chance to work with Ashley, on a one on one basis and make it work really well. There were numerous ways this whole storyline could play out. Maybe one of them could even be he could finally tell her how he felt.

The real feelings, not the ones he put on for show at the diner the week before. Sure he wanted to be her friend, but after seeing what his brother had done to her, and knowing just how it felt after what happened between him and Beth, he thought maybe they could find something in each other and make something work. It might be an uphill climb but Jeff knew somewhere in his heart and mind that it was worth it.

Now all he had to do was wait for the swinging neck breaker and then he was in the door to getting what he really wanted. To kiss the one girl of his recent dreams Ashley Massaro.

Johnny watched from the back curtain as Jeff ran in to make his save during Ashley and Melina's match. When Melina had brought the chair out, something she had done before when they tagged together, he hadn't felt the same rush as he used too. What he felt was like he was going to be sick. Sure he knew Jeff had to interfere, he had talked to Jeff about that earlier, but it didn't mean he still didn't worry about what the chair shot might do to Ashley.

He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a chair shot and he wished more for Ashley, her head was going to be a mess after it.

Johnny watched Melina hit Ashley over the head with the chair when the referee wasn't watching, watched her throw it out of the ring and watched as Jeff ran from the back to Ashley's rescue. The minute Jeff entered the ring the bell sounded and the match was over even before it really began.

Without a moments glance as Melina again picked up the deadly chair, lying in the sidelines, Jeff laid a superkick on her, worthy of Shawn Michaels and she fell to the mat. Within seconds Johnny watched Jeff bend down to tend to Ashley. As he helped her slowly to her feet the crowd starting losing control.

What exactly was he doing? Johnny watched on in amazement as Jeff looked into her eyes and planted a passionate kiss on her, as if they had been lovers for months and were only now getting to show it. What the hell was going on and why hadn't Ashley told him about this? For that matter why hadn't Jeff?

Johnny scanned his mind, looking for a time when another of his friends, Jeff, had told him that this was going to go down and he couldn't recall a time. Jeff and Ashley had kept this a secret for him even though he was as much a part of it as Melina. Why would they do that unless they wanted it to happen?

The longer the kiss lasted in the ring, the sicker Johnny got in his stomach. His match with Jeff had been long over and he no longer had anything to do that night. So without another thought he headed back to the locker room to grab his duffel and get the hell out of there.

If Ashley and Jeff wanted to make an ass out of him then let them. Sure, Ashley and him hadn't said anything more about dating since she had convinced him of her feelings for him but he had expected more then this from her. He felt like his heart was being yanked out of his chest.

* * *


	8. Overtaking Darkness

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Note:** The last two chapters have been a little shorter then normal, but that was to make room for this one, which might come out a little longer then they normally would. So please as always bear with me and review and let me know what you think. This is going to be yet another song chapter, it seemed fitting for the way the chapter will play out. It will be done in a different way though, so away we go.

* * *

Closing the door to the hotel room and throwing his jacket on the floor, he made his way to the bed. He sat down on the edge and put his head into his hands. Why was he so bothered by what had happened between Ashley and Jeff. It wasn't as if they had talked about what would happen next. In fact as much as he had wanted too, he had let it go and just reveled in it. 

She had every right to do what she needed to do in the ring. He was still pining over Melina anyway and she knew it. Sure, she had been sweet and not said that she knew he was still feeling a lot of anger and pain over his breakup, but he knew that she knew how he really felt. In fact he knew that she knew better then anyone because a few months before she had been there where he was now.

So what was really eating at him more? The fact that his girlfriend of 5 or so years had dumped him for his best friend and they didn't seem to care? Or was it that the first girl that gave him the time of day and seemed to really care about him might actually be playing him?

Flipping the radio on, he turned to the nearest rock station he could get his hands on. The minute the song came on he closed his eyes and let it overtake him. If there was ever a longing for words for how he felt, this was it.

"**I felt this before, now I feel it again. No matter how hard I try, this feeling won't end. So I pretend you're here by my side, on this lonely ride, I keep telling myself that,"**

As he let the music take over his mind and his heart, he found that the woman that he felt the words for wasn't who it should have been, but the one that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about since the night they had met up in the bar. He kept seeing visions of her, the way she smiled on the bed in the department store, the way her hair ran around her shoulders perfectly. And the laugh, the one she let loose when she was putting him in his place. God the more he sat here alone the more he thought about her and what she had come to mean to him in such short period of time.

Was it possible to love someone only after being around them for two weeks? After all the hours spent thinking of her, wondering what she was doing when he was alone, was it possible he felt something more for her then he wanted to admit to himself, let alone to her?

"**Life goes on, while your miles away, and I need you. Time goes on as night steals the day. Theres nothing I can do."**

He needed to see her, but he had no idea where she was staying as she wasn't listed for staying at this hotel and he wasn't sure where to begin to look for her. Was it possible that in this city there was a Sears? And right now at this moment she was waiting there for him to come? He thought not but he couldn't think of anywhere else she might be and just how he would find her.

He had to tell her all of what he was thinking, it was getting too insane not too anymore. They needed to know what they meant to each other before the night ended. If Johnny had to let her go and let Jeff have her then so be it, but he wanted to know that before giving in completely. This girl had taken over his heart, the one he thought would never feel again.

* * *

She drove along the highway, trying not to think about what had happened in the ring and the smile that she had seen all over Jeff Hardy's face right after it had happened. The kiss was supposed to be deep and she had known that coming from Jeff it would have been, but when it had lasted almost two minutes longer then it was meant too, she knew there was something going on that she didn't quite like. 

Johnny had to have seen the kiss and wondered the same thing the longer it had gone on. She knew where his hotel was, and as drove as fast as she could, she only hoped that she would get there before he chose to fly out to the next city. She needed to explain again, to let him know that not all of that was planned and that nothing was going on with her and Jeff.

She had thought that this would be just work as usual but as it turned out it was so much more then that. She didn't want to call it love, but she also knew she couldn't willingly call it them just being attracted to each other anymore. She had really fallen for him, in ways she hadn't with Matt, even harder then she had with Matt and Ashley knew if she didn't get to Johnny soon, she might lose out on telling him that forever.

As the car pushed as fast as she could she turned on the radio and let the music spill through the sound system she had just gotten installed. It was a song that she had grown up with and knew quite well. It also seemed fitting for her circumstances at the moment.

"**You heal up my wounds, I tasted your tears. You spilled out your heart, So I let out my fears. But the one fear I kept to myself, was how I prayed that you would love no one else, like you're saying you love me."**

She did love him didn't she? That was what this was all about. She had gone into a bar that night just looking to drink away her pain and her sorrow and instead she had found someone who needed her more then she needed herself. She saw the pain that Johnny had felt and had somehow let him into her heart as more then just someone she worked with.

The night they spent sleeping and talking on the bed in Sears, well that had taught her more then she had ever hoped to know about Johnny and about what kind of guy he really was. It had opened her eyes and her mind in so many ways, she couldn't even begin to describe them. He had taken her heart then and come hell or high water she wanted to tell him that he had it now.

"**If You only knew, how much I miss you."**

She put the car into a faster gear and headed around the large turn in front of her. As the song played in the background she let her mind picture images of Johnny and how he had looked during the times they had spent together. As she rounded the corner she saw out of the corner of her eye the car coming towards her in her lane, but before she had a chance to change gears and move the car, it hit her head on, sending her flying.

The last thing she remembered as the darkness came to take her was how she had to get to Johnny and tell him that she thought she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

After standing around outside of the Sears store for two hours, Johnny finally gave up hope. He knew he had to be stupid to do it, and that there was a good chance she had gone home with Jeff tonight anyway, but as he got into his car he scanned the front door area one more time. 

If she had really cared about him she would have been here right? Or if not here, she would have found him at the hotel where all the superstars liked to stay when they came to town? Which meant if she hadn't come there or here, then she really didn't care after all.

Little did Johnny know that as he was pulling away from the store, the ambulance that was passing him on the road was carrying the woman he now claimed to care for more then anything. He drove back to the hotel feeling defeated, as if he had lost Melina all over again. He had opened himself up to Ashley more then anyone in the past few months and for his trouble it felt like he had his heart ripped out all over again. There was only one place he could go now that would understand him.

He needed to go and see Melina.

"**When my mind plays it's tricks on me, it shows me things I don't wanna see. Thats why I tell myself, I keep telling myself, just take another piece of me. Life goes on, when you're miles away, and I need you. Time goes on, as night steals the day, theres nothing I can do."**

"**And this last mile...I travel with you."**

* * *


	9. The Newsflash

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Note:** After getting your reviews and hearing that a lot of you hoped he would find out about Ashley when he was with Melina, I realized I could have written it that way, but seeing as I am ahead of myself at the moment, I wrote it this way. He does find out though, LOL. Thank you for the reviews and happy reading!

* * *

Everyone had been called together, on a day where no shows were being run and everyone should have been home with their families or off and doing their own thing, here they all sat in a conference room set up by Shane, Vince and Linda McMahon, who were all standing before them, the most of somber looks on their faces. Stephanie was missing from the fray because word was she was home nursing Hunter back to health and also dealing with an almost 8 month old baby. Not that she wasn't there in spirit. Johnny scanned the room for Ashley. She obviously hadn't made it there yet and God only knew when and if she would. He hadn't talked to her since the show last week and with a show coming up again tomorrow night, he was hoping he wouldn't have to see her before then. But here he sat, scanning the room as hard as he could for any sight of her. 

He caught Melina's eye and she smiled at him in that way that used to send shivers up his spine but now only made him feel rotten inside. It was only 6 days ago that he had gone to her, in a moment of desperation and loneliness and she had taken advantage of it and him yet again. Yes, they had to work together but the stupidest thing he had ever done was go to the hotel room that night.

She had listened to him talk about how lonely he was and how much he needed to be with someone, anyone since she had broken his heart. He had poured his soul out to her, leaving the part about his growing feelings for a certain Diva out of it, and she had played her game and won hook line and sinker. He had slept with her in a moment of weakness and now had wished he hadn't. If word ever got back to Joey or even to Ashley then their lives might truly be over in the WWE and it might turn out to be worse then the Amy and Adam period.

It was then that Vince stood up to the microphone in front of him and started the meeting, the reason they were all summoned together.

"As you know, we are currently missing one superstar in this room right now. If you haven't noticed then let me tell you who I mean and just why she is not standing in this room with all of you. Ashley Massaro was in a car accident late Monday night on her way to the Hilton Hotel where as you know, we use as our base of operations in every city we go too. She apparently was driving at an accelerated speed, trying to get back to the hotel and was hit direct on by a drunk driver who had swerved over into her lane. As of right now, she is in critical condition at Cedar Sinai hospital and they do not know if she will make it or not. The reason I called you here to tell you all of this, is because as a company we need to keep up a united front and be there for her and her family should the worst indeed happen. I have been in constant contact with her father, who is with her now and should anything change, I will call another meeting like this one."

Johnny leaned against the wall where he stood and exhaled so deeply, it made the three McMahon family members shoot a look his way.

Ashley was in critical condition after a car accident on her way to the hotel where she wasn't even staying? Just what exactly was she doing driving so fast and why did she need to get to the hotel? Could she have possibly been trying to get to him? To explain what was going on? Or was she racing to tell him that her and Jeff were indeed an item and that whatever they had shared before was over?

He tried to wrap his mind around what Vince had just said as Shane continued talking about where they could go to see her and her family and also what they could do as a company to be there for her at this time. He didn't pay attention and he assumed he could get the information later if he needed it. All he could think about was that he may have made the biggest misstep of his life that same night. As she was lying in a hospital, he could have been sleeping with Melina.

There was no way any of this could get any worse. But then it did.

"You will also notice that Jeffrey Hardy is not here with us today either, and that is because he has requested time off to be with Ashley at her hospital room. As a lot of you know, they were friendly with each other and also had just started a heated storyline together. So for the time being we are going to put any story lines featuring Jeff and or Ashley on hold until we know what is going to happen in the long term."

Johnny had never felt so bad in his life. He should be the one that was there with her, holding her hand and telling her to come back to him. Not Jeff Hardy. Maybe the two of them were friends but they couldn't possibly feel for each other what he thought he knew Ashley felt for him. He had seen it in her eyes that night outside the diner, she had sparks there, she was deep and emotional and truthful that night. He needed to be with her, he needed to bring her back to him and tell her how he really felt, even if she didn't feel the same.

He nudged Shawn and when he looked up, Johnny spoke. "What hospital did they say Ashley was in again?"

"Why Nitro, if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually care."

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked down to the floor so Shawn wouldn't be able to see just how much he cared. "I just want to make sure shes alright is all. What hospital was it?"

"It was Cedars John, and you know what? You can't fool me, I've been married long enough and given that look enough to know you like her. I heard about you and Melina, and I say this to you, you can take from it what you want. I say you if you like the girl, then you go be with her, the company be damned right now."

Johnny looked up from the floor then, no longer needing to hide his feelings. Shawn got it, he understood what Johnny was getting at and for the first time since he had spent the night with Ashley, he felt validated in those feelings.

"Thanks Shawn, I just might do that."

* * *

He stood outside her hospital room, watching Jeff sitting in there, holding her hand, probably telling her to come back to him and to come back to her family because they needed her. He wanted to be in there saying those things, the things he really did feel in his heart. While Ashley's father had told him it was fine to go in and visit, he just couldn't bring his feet to move into the room. 

Was everything in his heart really that wrong? Was he being lead in the wrong direction here? Did he belong here. He was about to turn around and leave when the heard a voice come from the doorway.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to come here."

Johnny turned around and came face to face with Jeff Hardy. Obviously Jeff had saw him standing outside the door and had come to share a few words with him.

"What do you mean Jeff?"

"I mean, she's been asking for you since they brought her in here apparently. I believe she was on her way to see you when the accident happened."

"I just heard about it from Vince Jeff. I don't want to cause any trouble here, I just want to see her and talk to her and make sure she's alright."

Jeff laughed then, but not the kind of laugh you here when something is funny. This laugh felt like he was laughing at Johnny.

"She isn't alright Johnny, can't you see that by looking into the room? She is out cold, the machines are keeping her alive at the moment and you're the damn reason she is here to begin with. She was on her way to see you, for what reason, I can only guess. But you are the reason she might die. So go ahead man, go in that room and tell her you need her, want her, and will love her forever. Thats what she wants to hear I'm sure. But also remember that you put her there."

Johnny had known Jeff a long time and had never heard him talk that way to anyone and was taken aback at the way he was being practically yelled at now. But what Jeff was saying was ringing true in ways he didn't think it would. She was on her way to see him, he was more sure of that then anything now and if it wasn't for her speeding to get to him, that driver wouldn't have hurt her. He knew in his heart that it was his fault she was there, however innocent it really was.

"How do you know her accident had anything to do with me?"

Jeff laughed again, the same sick laugh he had done only minutes before. "If you had stuck around to see the aftermath of our on screen kiss you would have known why I know its all about you Johnny. She told me everything."

"What are you talking about Jeff? You don't know anything."

"I know she said that if I ever kissed her like that again, she would slap my face silly. I also know that she told me she was worried you would get the wrong idea. I also know that when I asked her why she cared about what you thought, she told me loved you."

Johnny felt the room start to spin around him and the walls of the hospital wing closing in on him. So she really did believe she loved him, just as he had wondered when it came to her. The truth had taken its sweet ass time hitting him and now he might lose the one girl that had given him reason to breathe again after a horrible breakup.

"Jeff, I can't lose her..."

He leaned against the wall, trying his best to break the waves of nausea that were hitting him with everything they had. It was then that Jeff came and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then tell her that and make this better. Because if you don't, then I will. You think you're the only one that loves her, but you aren't."

* * *


	10. Walkaway Joe

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**A/N:** I am having a lot of fun writing this and knowing what is happening before i even post it on line for the rest of you to see. Usually I tend to lose creative control over my fiction work because I do not keep on top of it, but this one, call me the romantic but I am lost in it and I cannot wait to see where it goes next, even in my own mind. So thank you all for reviewing, it does mean a lot to me and well look out for more updates as they come along.

* * *

He entered the hospital room like a man marked for death. What Jeff had said to him still rang in his mind, like a bell that wouldn't stop chiming. How was he going to make all of this alright again? Could he really give Ashley what she needed, knowing that all of this was in part caused by him and what he had jumped the gun in assuming? 

He sat quietly in the chair beside the bed, the one that Jeff had just finished occupying. He had so much running through his mind right now and to get it all out was going to be hard. Not only had this beautiful woman been on her way to make things right between them again, as she had done numerous times before when his jealousy got the better of him, but she had been on her way to tell her that she really loved him.

What had he done to repay her for that? He had fallen into bed with his ex girlfriend, the one woman that still held a large part of his heart and that had also been the one that had ripped it in half by sleeping with his best friend. Just how could he pledge his feelings for Ashley when he knew that he had betrayed her in the worst way.

"Ashley, please come back to me. I can't do this alone. Well I can, but I don't want too anymore. I need you."

He took her limp hand in his, knowing that she wasn't really there with him now and that the machines all around the room were keeping her alive. Could she make it back from this? Or was he destined to lose her before they even had a chance to try?

Jeff's words again haunted him, taking over all rational thought in his head. "_Tell her what you feel before its too late and you lose the chance forever. You aren't the only one that loves her."_

Jeff was right and Johnny knew it. The more he sat there, staring at Ashley in the hospital bed, the machines breathing life into her with each passing second, he knew that if he didn't say something soon, any other man who knew her could, and he might lose his chance to be in her life forever.

It no longer mattered that he had slept with Melina, it no longer mattered that they had gotten their signals crossed. All that mattered now was telling this woman how he felt about her and taking the chance that it might be the one thing that could save her.

He cleared his throat, ready to say what he needed to, not noticing the shadow in the doorway as he spoke.

"I misunderstood you, and judged you from the time I first met you when we both joined the RAW brand. I thought you were a pretentious bitch who wanted nothing more then to make money by taking your clothes off. I didn't know you were talented in so many other ways then the ones I knew about and before that night in the bar, I didn't even want to know. But you changed all of that when you showed up for me that night Ashley, and my idea of you now is completely rewritten. I needed someone that night, but I wouldn't have admitted it to save my life. You knew, you cared and well a lot of things have happened since then. Jeff tells me that you told him you love me. He also told me how concerned you were about that because well it does seem to have taken us off guard a little too quickly. Ashley, I guess what I want to tell you is that I feel the same and am sorry for all of the pain this has caused."

The shadow moved away from the door then, and treaded back into the hallway, still listening as Johnny bared his soul to the woman he so deeply cared about.

"I love you, I want to be with you when you wake up from the sleep you are in, because that is what it is, you are just sleeping beauty at the moment. I want to be the prince that wakes you from your slumber and you live happily ever after with, but it is no longer up to me what happens now. As much as I love you, I have made a lot of stupid mistakes and unforgivable ones at that. Ashley, as much as I love you, you don't need me in your life, not anymore. You can beat this, and I will stand behind that one hundred percent. But Jeff really loves you, would never do this to you, what I have done, and I think you need to give him the chance to show you just how much he cares."

Johnny dropped her hand then, placing it lightly back onto the bed and as he stood from the chair, letting it drag on the floor as he did, he felt the sickest feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he just never thought it would hurt this badly to do it.

"Please come back to us Ashley, but if anything, do not come back for me. Come back for you, for your family and for the life you still have to live."

He turned and walked from the room then, the machines still beeping , helping her breathe as he did. But what he missed as he walked from the room and slowly down the hallway of the hospital floor was the movement of Ashley's hands on the bed where he had placed them. He also didn't get to see the tear that had slid down her cheek at the same moment in time.

_Why can't I make him stop? Why can't I get my mind to come out of this coma and tell him that he doesn't have to leave me?_

_Her brain felt fuzzy, her body was frozen in the spot it was in and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She had heard every word Johnny had said and the only thing she wanted was to make him stop and listen to what she had to say in return. _

_She heard the beeping of the machines, of the drugs they had been pumping into her system, trying to get her to awake from her coma. She knew her family was just outside the room and they were praying for her to come back to them. She wanted nothing more then to do that, to make her father not have to lose another child before he was lost himself. _

_But she couldn't. As much as she tried, her brain, her heart and her body were not working together and feeling Johnny get up and leave the room and probably her life at that moment almost made her want to stay asleep for ever. To just surrender to the overwhelming feeling of death and never come back. _

_Jeff loved her, she knew that by the look on his face when she had admitted her feelings for Johnny after RAW, but it didn't change her heart and she knew, that even if she could wake up, she wouldn't do what Johnny wanted and be with Jeff. That was something that just could never be. _

_I need to wake up now! She screamed into the darkness. "I need to tell Johnny that I know what he said and he doesn't have to leave me because of what he thinks is his fault."_

_Focusing all of her attention on the task at hand, she relaxed her body and tried with all of her might to make her mind and body work together to bring her back from the darkness. If there was a God, he would let her come back now, and make everything right again._

* * *


	11. Baby Bump

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**A/N:** In an effort to not let this story fall by the wayside, I am going to continue on with yet another chapter. For those of you that will review it after the fact, or are currently reviewing as I am writing this, I thank you. It really is a mood booster knowing people enjoy your work.

* * *

It had been a week since the accident had left her in a coma, and true to her word, she fought like hell to come back to her family, who hadn't left her side she had awoken, and also to come back to make a fight for Johnny, who hadn't made another visit since the one where he walked out of her life. 

Sitting beside her in the lit hospital room, making sure everything was finalized for her release, was Jeff Hardy, also true to his word as her friend and as someone who genuinely cared about her. He had been by her side ever since the accident and hadn't left her side for even a bathroom break since she had come out of the coma. She was groggy, an emotional mess and probably looked like hell, but knowing that her friend didn't care about any of it made it more tolerable.

"So one of the conditions of release is that I need to make sure that you have someone to take care of you for the next couple of weeks until you can be cleared to return to work. Any ideas where you need or want me to take you once we blow this Popsicle stand?" Jeff asked, interrupting her thoughts of him and bringing her back to the present.

Ashley looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't be happier right now knowing she was being released and she just wanted to shout from the rooftops because of it. The entire WWE had sent her care packages as well as her fans and friends, and as much as she enjoyed getting them, she knew being at home, being able to take care of herself and get back to her life was the greatest gift of all.

"Well with my father out of town and my mother gone with him, I don't really have anywhere to go but home to my place. So i guess you can just take me there from the airport and be on your way."

Jeff shook his head in a negative motion and put his hand gently down on hers. "I thought you heard me when I said I cannot leave you alone."

"I did hear you fine, but I don't have anyone at the moment I can stay with and the only place I would really feel like home at is my own house. So just lie and get me out of here and take me home."

Jeff again shook his head and a small grin played on his lips. "You know I'm not a very good liar, even when I have it planned out in advance. So here's what we're going to do. You are going to tell me what you need, we're going to go shopping for it and then I am going to bring you to the Hardy compound. Where my father, and I, will take care of you until you can be cleared to take care of yourself without risk to that pretty little head of yours. Before you say no, note that I will not be taking no for an answer."

She put her hand up in disagreement, but Jeff quickly put it back down to her side. He knew she would argue the point here, and he was already geared and ready for it. She was not cleared to go home alone, because of the still relevant risk to her brain and further trauma, so he was taking her back to the Hardy house in Cameron come hell or high water.

In the week since she had been awake, he had done nothing but sit by her side, planning for the day when he could bring her home where she belonged. Sure, there were memories of Matt and her in the Hardy house, but he was sure that in time, given the right motivation, those could and would be replaced by new ones, ones that might even include him. Sure he knew he had high hopes, but he wouldn't be a Hardy if he weren't a dreamer.

"I really can't fight you on this can I Jeff?" Ashley asked him then, making him remember that he wasn't alone in the room and that she was there with him not knowing what he was thinking.

"No you can't, so now that we've taken care of that, lets get the hell out of here. What do you say?"

Ashley smiled, put her hand in his, swinging the bag she had around her other shoulder and allowed herself to follow Jeff out of the room.

* * *

_She gets out of the hospital today. I should be there to bring her home._

The thought entered his mind without him even asking it too and it immediately brought him back to the last time he had seen her. She had been in the coma, the machines hooked up all over the room to her and she was considered to be on her death bed. Now a week later, she was going to be heading home to her house and also eventually back to the WWE. And he wasn't where he should be at that moment.

Instead of being the one to bring her back, he was sitting alone in his apartment. An apartment that would surely accommodate another person. Ever since he had bared his soul to Ashley that night in the hospital, he had regretted it, walking out on her the way he had only made his heart hurt more every time he allowed himself to remember. Sure, for her he had done the honorable thing, but for him, it sure didn't feel like the right thing.

His heart had never ached more. Even losing Melina the way he had only a few short weeks before didn't compare to what he was feeling now. He was lost in a sea of nothingness and was just slowly going through the motions everyday of what he needed to do in his personal life and professionally.

Could he possibly go back and beg her to forget what he had said? Had she heard him after all and was happy with Jeff? Or had she been aching as much as he had been, wondering why he had never come to see her.

The more he thought about it, the more the urge to call her, to run to her and keep her with him so they would never be apart again, became stronger and the need to be fulfilled heavier then it had ever been.

It was then that he heard the knock, soft but loud at the same time. He broke free of his thoughts of Ashley and went to answer it. When the swung the door open and saw who was on the other side of it, he almost lost his appetite, not that he had had any since Ashley's accident anyway, but he still didn't like the person he saw standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked, as she pushed her way past him and entered the small apartment. The minute he closed the door he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs.

"I have some news."

"Yeah? What could you possibly want to say to me or have to say to me that I might actually care to hear?"

She smiled then, wickedly not nicely, like she had him right where she wanted him and there was nothing he could do to break free of it. Johnny didn't like the look and he wasn't exactly looking forward to what she would say next.

"Well you do want to hear this, but I'm sure you won't like it. I know Joey didn't when I told him this morning."

"Just spit it out alright Melina? I don't have time for your games anymore."

"Well you had time a week ago, and you'll make time now. Johnny, your going to be a dad."

* * *


	12. An Explanation

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**A/N:** With that bombshell out of the way, I figured I can get on with the story now without a whole lot of drama. I have been going over how much punishment to put in these peoples lives, and I think I have had my fill for the next few chapters, so bring on the normalcy and the fun! R and R as always and I thank you in advance.

* * *

"Are you going to baby me like this the entire two weeks Jeff?" Ashley laughed as Jeff put another pillow underneath her head as she tried to get comfortable for a nap. She found that the shopping trip had done her in more then she thought it would and she needed a refuel session. 

"Only if you keep your mouth shut and let me. But given that i have known you for almost two years now and you have not shut your mouth once in that time, I'd say I might not get the chance to baby you the entire two weeks."

Ashley laughed and laid back down on the newly placed pillow. She didn't want to admit it but she liked having Jeff here with her. Out of all the people that were there at the hospital, Jeff was the last person she expected to end up coming home with. Especially after breaking his heart and telling him how much she loved Johnny. But that was neither here nor there, Johnny hadn't come to see her since she had come out of the coma, and she doubted she would ever see him again.

"Touche Hardy. Remind me never to fight you again."

Jeff leaned over and kissed her lightly on her forehead, a move he had done since they had met when she joined the WWE and started dating Matt. He had always been the caring brother, the one that would do anything to make you feel alright. She found she really had missed having him in her life.

"I'll be outside the door if you need me for anything alright? Sleep well princess."

As Jeff closed the door and walked from the room Ashley felt her eyes grow heavy. She was more tired then she thought and as her eyes closed, the only thought on her mind was Jeff Hardy and how to thank him for being her only friend right now.

* * *

Did she just say she was pregnant? He was going to be a father? He had to be hearing things. They hadn't been together but that one time. He knew it was possible to get pregnant off that one time, but in the six years they had been together before it, nothing like this had ever happened. Why this time? 

"Did you hear me Johnny? You're going to be a dad." Melina said again, as calmly as she could manage, with a smile so evil it made Johnny wanna throw up.

"I heard you, I just don't believe you. What makes you think you can come here and tell me this and I am just going to take your word for it and we will go on like nothing ever happened? Did you really think I would react to this in a good way?"

"As a matter of fact Hennigan," she said calling him by his real name, something she only used when she was deadly serious, " I thought you would react just this way. I'm not asking you to believe a word I'm saying, but I do expect you in a couple of months to take a paternity test. Even though i know my body and I know it was our time over a week ago that made this possible."

Johnny stared at her in shock. She was so sure of herself, like there wasn't any doubt about whether this baby was his or not. She almost seemed rather smug. Well it was going to take a lot more then her word to make him believe this was his baby.

"What does Joey think of all of this?" Johnny managed to choke out, still in shock that she dropped this on him when all he could think about was Ashley.

"He broke up with me, not that you really care. Look, I know you don't want to have anything to do with me now, I get that John, I really do, but can you put the Johnny Nitro/Melina thing aside for the moment, and just for a second put yourself in my shoes?"

He nodded his head, watching the smugness leave her face and be replaced by a look of hurt he had never seen her show before.

"I don't want anything from you, other then in a few months, to submit your DNA, to prove to yourself that this is your child. I know it is already, but I know and do not expect you to believe a word I say. So for now, I can take care of myself and this baby, but in a few months when I need you, can you do that much for me?"

Johnny nodded again, not trusting his voice to speak. He was going to become a father, if Melina had her way anyway, and he just didn't have any words to describe what was going through his mind.

"Well alright, I'll let you get back to, well whatever it is you were doing here in the dark by yourself. For what it matters, I didn't plan on this Johnny, it was just a mistake by both of us."

She let herself out the front door and the minute he heard the clicking behind her, letting him know that her feet were on the move, he collapsed on the couch and hung his head in his hands. His life was now going from bad to worse and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.

* * *

The phone rang in the Hardy house a little over an hour later and as Jeff stood to answer it, he wondered if the phone in his bedroom, where Ashley had taken up residence was still unplugged. As he answered the phone, and heard the voice on the other end, he sure hoped it was. 

"Jeff, look man, I know I am the last person you want to talk too, but I could really use a friend right now, do you have a few minutes?"

As mad as Jeff was with Johnny for not listening to a word he said and sticking around to care for Ashley the way he said he wanted too, he knew by the sound of his friends voice that he did need to talk. It felt like Johnny's entire world had collapsed.

"What is it Johnny?"

"Melina man, she told me that she is going to have a baby."

Jeff gasped loudly and realizing his mistake he gripped the phone tighter and put the headpiece back to his ear. Had he just heard Johnny right? Melina was going to have a baby? Why did that even matter given all that had happened?

"Johnny, the last I heard the two of you broke up and you had fallen for Ashley, so what does her having a baby with Mercury matter to you at all?"

"It's—it's mine."

As soon as Johnny spoke the words, a flood of information hit Jeff right in the face. He now understood why it mattered to Johnny that Melina was pregnant, but at the same time, he now understood why he had walked out on Ashley and hadn't come back.

"You slept with Melina."

"Yes, and look man, I know what you are probably thinking and you are right on all counts. You kissed Ashley and I went back to the hotel and got wasted. When she never came to me after a few hours, I gave up and went to look for her, but I never found her because she was already in the accident. Drunk and alone I went to Melina, and well I suppose you know the rest."

Jeff listened to every word Johnny spoke, feeling the room spinning around him as he did. Now he understood why Johnny felt like he did. He felt like his life was over and he had nowhere to turn. Jeff had been there with his ex girlfriend once before and when it had turned out to be a scare and not the real thing, he had become a better man. It didn't feel the same for Johnny, it was the real thing and that only meant more trouble to come once Ashley and him went back to work.

"Does she know Johnny?"

"Does who know what man?"

"Did you ever tell Ashley that you slept with Melina?"

Johnny didn't answer right away, putting the fear of god into Jeff with each passing second. Ashley had mentioned to him that she knew that Johnny had been there and had confessed how he felt to her, but he didn't know she could hear him. Was it possible that he let that slip and Ashley knew but wasn't saying?"

"No man, I didn't tell her, but it isn't going to take long before she finds out. Look right now I don't care what she thinks or knows, I just need to know what the hell I should do."

"Well Johnny, you need to take care of her, do whatever it takes. Take care of her and this baby, otherwise when the time comes and you want too, it might be too late."

* * *


	13. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**A/N:** I finally caught up with myself and have had to put one of my stories on hold. LOL. Let me remind all of you writers out there that if you want to write three or four stories at once, make sure you take them one day at a time. I am so far behind myself in terms of this story that I'm ashamed. LOL. All reviews are appreciated.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later – Ashley's Return to Raw**_

She walked the halls like a marked woman. Everyone while she was away had heard about her accident and what had really happened on the road that night. No one knew why she had been driving so fast, and no one really knew why the person had been drinking and ran her right off the road, almost killing her, but they all knew that she was healing and they all felt the need to welcome her back to the show.

Jeff had tried to warn her before they had caught the red eye out the night before. She had heard every word that he had said to her, but it didn't mean she was less shocked at the out pouring she was getting. Knowing how only a few months before she had been ripped apart for taking off her clothes in Playboy, it was a nice change to be looked at with a smile now. It made her ego almost skip a beat.

"How are you feeling babe?" Jeff asked, entering her thoughts and reminding her that he was still at her side, almost afraid to leave her after them spending the last two weeks together at his house in Carolina.

"Honestly? I feel better then I ever have, it feels really good to be back and while I might not be in the ring for awhile yet, just being around here makes me happy again."

Jeff smiled and took her hand, wrapping it in his. When he did Ashley prayed that this time there would be feeling other then the kind you get when your family takes care of you, but there wasn't any feeling at all. Jeff had taken amazing care of her, not letting her do anything while she was in his company, and she really did love him for it, but he wouldn't no matter how hard she tried to change it, be any more to her then a friend. Better yet, a best friend.

The only problem now was, how was she going to tell him that? Did she really have it in her to break his heart after she had agreed only one week before to see him in a more romantic light?

"Something is eating at you and I can bet I know what it is. But to save myself from having to come right out and say it, why don't you just tell me that you're afraid to run into Johnny and get it out of the way?"

_You are damn right I'm scared to run into Johnny._ She thought to herself trying not to let the emotion just hearing his name seemed to spark in her. She had known this day would be coming soon, but no matter what she did, she just couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to see him again, whether they were together or not. Just thinking this way was making her want to throw up.

"Yes Jeff, I'm thinking about Johnny, but not in the way you think. I just don't care what he thinks anymore, but at the same time I wonder what might have been had he not walked out on me at the hospital."

They saw Shawn Michaels standing in the hallway to their right then, and he made his way over stopping them both in their tracks. He shook Jeff's hand and immediately upon looking at Ashley beamed with happiness. Out of all of the players in the WWE these days, Ashley was happy to say that the one man other then Jeff that had taken a real interest in her health was now standing in front of her, and she felt like she needed to show just how happy she was that he cared. She let herself be taken into the hug and immediately she felt his breath on her neck.

"We need to talk in private, you need to get Jeff out of here."

She nodded her head, smiling to not let on that Shawn had spoken anything other then normal niceties to her, and she made her way back to Jeff. She whispered to him and he nodded, walking on his own down to the locker room to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

"Shawn what did you want to talk about?" Ashley asked, following him slowly into the dining area that was set up for anyone who needed to eat. No one ever did, so it was the most private place in the entire building and while Ashley didn't have a clue as to what Shawn wanted, she knew it would want to stay private. 

That was the one thing she had learned about Shawn since they had started getting to know one another while she was off. He was a most private man and didn't let just anyone in to his life and his inner circle.

"Did Johnny come and visit you like I told him too?"

Ashley turned away, not expecting Shawn to be the one to ask her about Johnny. Just what had he known about them and had Johnny told him or had someone else spilled the beans?

"Yes he came, but he didn't stay. In fact, he never came back and to be honest I don't know what business is it of yours. I mean I like you Shawn, you know that after the last couple of weeks, but whatever went on between me and Johnny, well it's not there anymore and I would rather not have the entire WWE know about it."

Shawn nodded his head in agreement and then motioned for her to sit down. If she didn't know any better she would think that he was about to drop a bombshell on her.

"He was really worried about you, and I know it isn't any of my business but seeing as you and Jeff have come in holding hands, I think it only fair to let you know what I do know. I know nothing about what happened between the two of you, only that Johnny Nitro, John Hennigan, is in love with you. The man not the enigma. He was worried sick the minute he heard about your accident and he pretty much busted ass to get away from here for a week to be with you. Whether you believe me or not, he does love you and I wanted to know if he had told you that."

Not wanting to look her friend in the eye, she kept her ears and eyes to the floor as he continued.

"Ashley, there is something that you do not know. At least I do not think you know."

She looked up then, realizing that this was the bombshell that she had expected. What he said next almost made her lose more then her lunch. She felt like she was almost floating above her own body.

"Melina is pregnant. While I shouldn't be the one to tell you that, i think with the friendship that you and I have come to have, you need to know because I do not believe Jeff told you. I know why he didn't and I don't judge him for not wanting to throw that on you, because he loves you too, but if you need to know why Johnny has had nothing to do with you, its because he is trapped."

"I—I can't do this Shawn. I can't listen to this anymore. Johnny walked out on me, and whether or not he and Melina are back together, or pregnant or whatever, he left me and I just, well I don't care anymore."

She ran from the room then, and as she did Shawn watched her intently. For someone that didn't care, Shawn knew that the lady he saw before him, the one that couldn't stomach listening to what he had to say, was a woman severely hurt and damaged by what he had said. Better to be hurt now though then when she hit the ladies locker room area. Word had spread over the last two weeks and it was still paramount on everyones minds.

"If you're listening, be with Ashley now because she needs you more then ever before." he whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she ran down the hall, knowing right where she wanted to be, but knowing that she could no longer be there. She wanted to run to Johnny, to make him tell her everything, but also at the same time to let him know she didn't care and she just wanted him to be near her again. But she couldn't. 

So she ran to the only person that she knew would understand her at that moment in time. She ran to Jeff Hardy, and the minute she burst through the door, the look on his face told her everything she wanted to know. It was true, and he knew she now knew what the entire story was. Throwing his bag down on the floor he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him, knowing she was crying not for what they could have, but for what she had just forever lost.

"Jeff I am so sorry I didn't..." she stopped herself from admitting that she hadn't really given him a chance and just tightened the hug around her friend. Here he was standing here now, understanding and loving her despite everything. Maybe it was time she finally let the news sink in and forgot about Johnny Nitro and all of his pain and baggage.

"Sorry you didn't what baby?" Jeff asked, pulling away gently and looking the woman of his dreams in the eye, his eyes shining with love.

"I am sorry I didn't do this sooner." she whispered, pulling him into a kiss, deep and long, soft and tender. It was only when the door slammed shut behind them that she realized someone had walked in and witnessed their first real kiss.

When she spun around she came face to face with the man that had caused this turn around in her. The man that had broken her heart more then once in the past month, but at the same time had made her fall even deeper. Standing in front of her now was Johnny Nitro.

* * *


	14. Goodbye to You

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**A/N:** I am still updating this, even though for some ungodly reason I cannot upload all of the work I've done, LOL. So bear with me, the site isn't letting me load it but know that I am still writing it. Any and all reviews are appreciated and much love!

* * *

"Hey Ash." 

The smile played on his lips as he said hello, but deep inside a part of him wanted to punch Jeff Hardy in the face for having his arms around her that way. He knew it was his own doing, and that all of this was caused by one night with Melina that never should have happened, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He watched her as she wiped the tear away from her eye, trying to shelter it from being seen. He knew instantly that she had found out about the baby him and Melina were going to have, and in that instant he felt the pain she must have felt. She endures an accident to get to him, and then she fights like hell to come back and he walks out on her. Of course she was in pain and he was the cause of it. Which is why he had to act like he didn't care now.

"It's nice to have you back in the fold. I'm sorry about your accident for what its worth."

Jeff moved around her then, blocking Johnny from getting any closer to Ashley. Everyone in the room at that moment knew the reason she was hurt, and the reason why she was in his arms crying at that moment and it was about time they started acknowledging it.

"Johnny, you aren't sorry. You might have been when you came to the hospital that night, and even when you bared your soul to me before going in to see her. But everything you have done since, all the lies you've told, well that shows me that you don't care and probably never did. So why don't you save the caring bit for Melina alright? Ashley doesn't need you anymore."

Jeff took Ashley's hand at that moment and proceeded to head for the locker room door. As she followed him slowly out, she took one last look back at Johnny, and saw the look of rejection and pain in his eyes. She immediately put the breaks on and stopped Jeff from moving.

"Can you give me a minute with him Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, threw a look of disdain at Johnny and made his way out of the locker room into the hallway. When she was sure Jeff was gone and not listening at the door, she spoke.

"He does have a point Johnny. As much as I cared for you, as much as I wanted to tell you that I loved you, and make you understand that there was nothing going on between Jeff and I, well I don't want to anymore. I do still care deeply for you, but from now on, I don't need you. You had your chance that night in the hospital to tell me everything, I was awake, whether you knew it or not. I heard you walk out on me."

"Ashley, I couldn't go there, with you close to death and tell you that i slept with Melina only a day before. It would have killed you, and the baby, well that came after."

"You didn't give me the chance to understand the situation. Hell you never even gave me a chance to get to you and tell you that the kiss Jeff gave me was scripted but not entirely wanted. You just assumed I was playing you like Melina did and because of that, even as much as I love you, I can't be with you."

Johnny ran his hands through his hair, obviously dejected. He wanted to tell her so many things right now but seeing the way she felt written all over her face, he knew that it was a losing battle. He needed to know only one thing, and then maybe he would forget about her and focus his energy on Melina and the baby.

"Do you love him Ashley? Does he make you feel the way that you make me feel when we're together?"

She immediately looked down towards the floor. Out of all the questions that she knew he would have, she was hoping that this wasn't going to be one of them. Of course she loved Jeff, but not in the way he deserved, but she knew now that in time maybe she would. She could forget Johnny, and the way he made her heart skip a beat and share all of that with Jeff. It didn't help her any in answering right now though.

"No Johnny I do not feel the same way for Jeff as I do for you. But I can, if you just let me go and forget what we did share."

She left the room then, no longer wanting to face him and face the fact that no matter what they felt for each other, they would never really be together.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this. What makes you think that you're going to get away with it?" Maria asked her friend. She had no idea what Melina would gain from this, but she was sure that it wasn't going to be anything good. 

"Johnny is mine, and let's face it, Ashley could never totally make him happy. I made him mine years ago, and I refuse to give him up."

Maria rolled her eyes then, looking at the floor and then looking back at her friend. "What about Joey? Why would you cheat on Johnny with him if you only wanted Johnny the entire time?"

"Joey was a means to an end for me. I needed something and he gave it to me. I do not love him, not the way I do Johnny. So sure, I had to hurt him but now we can get back together and not have to worry about the twit Ashley getting involved."

"I'm only going to tell you this once Melina. What you've done here is going to come back and bite you in the ass. Johnny and Ashley seem to care for one another, and have been through enough. You will not end up with him in the end, or Joey for that matter. If you keep this up, this lying, and the sneaking around and watching them, you are going to end up alone."

* * *


	15. Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Notes:** Before writing that last chapter, I really wondered if I could actually go through with what I originally planned, which was to make Melina really pregnant. At least with Johnny's baby. As I wrote the last chapter, it became clear to me that if I want this to be a really nice love story, I had to make her evil. So I hope you all like this and on with the next chapter.

* * *

He hadn't been able to get his mind off her all week. The look as she walked out of the locker room the week before had shot daggers at his heart. She had every right to want to move on with her life, and he understood and accepted that, but in doing so, he still couldn't let go. His heart just didn't seem to want to let him. 

He remembered what she looked like the first night they talked, the night they had stayed awake together in a department store of all places, and the way her eyes shone when she smiled. All of that played on his mind daily, and he wished he could go back and do everything differently.

Why did he have to be jealous of Jeff Hardy? She had told him that there was nothing between them, when she told him that she cared about him that night at the diner. Why hadn't he just believed in her? Sure Melina had hurt him and he didn't trust anyone anymore, but with her, with Ashley, he had known and felt something different. Something that should have told him to trust her.

But here was here now, awaiting a match with Jeff and Ashley, with Melina, the pregnant woman whom he once loved by his side. Really his life should be wonderful. He did love Melina, with everything in him. The breakup had been horrible but he had known that he was going to get over it. So why had he gone running back to her that one night?

_Because you are an idiot and didn't believe in the woman you claimed to love. You didn't trust her when she told you that kissing Jeff would mean nothing. _

His mind sure knew the answers, but his heart knew that there was nothing now that he could do to make it better. All he could do now was go out there on the biggest show of the week and put on a match where his feelings didn't matter. One where the way he felt inside didn't show. He had to go out there and make the crowd want Johnny Nitro, when really all he wanted to do at that moment was be John Hennigan and tell the girl he loved Ashley Massaro that he loved and missed her.

"Yo Johnny, you with us still?" Matt Hardy asked, slapping his friend on the back of the head, bringing him back from his reverie.

"Yeah I'm here, I just have a lot on my mind I guess. What did I miss?"

Matt looked at the young man before him. They only had a few years between them, but Matt felt with everything that Johnny was going through, with his girlfriend and also with the rumors with Ashley, he might need a friend and an ear to lean on.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Melina man. I know it can't be easy being dumped and then having it come back to bite you in the ass. I've never been there but I have been on the shit end of a breakup on TV before, and it isn't easy to work with."

Johnny nodded in approval, knowing that Matt knew what he was talking about. He just felt that out of all the people in the locker room, the two Hardy brothers were the last people he wanted to be confiding in anymore. Matt had been with Ashley until recently and now his younger brother Jeff was dating her. There was no way they would all get along with that situation.

"It was my one fucking mistake, but I'm doing good on it. I will love that baby."

"You are a better man then me my friend." Matt said slapping Johnny on the back again before saying goodbye and heading out of the locker room.

If only Matt really knew that he wasn't better then him, not in the slightest.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the makeshift office, not a loud one but one that Shane McMahon heard loud and clear. Being as they were on RAW, he had set up the office this week to work out of. He was also there for any last minute changes to the show or for anything that happened to go wrong. 

The young lady with the brown hair walked in and silently took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk Shane had set up.

"What can I do for you Maria?" he asked, seeing that the young woman before him was obviously bothered by something.

Maria took a look of determination and looked Shane directly in the eyes.

"Do you think that Melina should really be wrestling out there in her condition? I mean I know you guys know whats best and you have the wrestlers best interests at heart, so I don't want to question it, but she has been sick lately and I don't think its smart to have her wrestle right now."

Shane looked at Maria, the questioning look in his eyes eating away at her. If Melina knew that she was here and that she was trying to do this for her own good, she would be an outcast for sure, but Maria didn't care anymore. Seeing the way Ashley looked since she had her accident, and the way that Jeff looked trying to make her happy, not to mention Johnny and his somber acts of affection for Melina, she knew she had to be here.

"You mind telling me what the hell you are talking about Maria? What is wrong with Melina?"

"You-- You don't know?" Maria stammered, shocked that Melina's little plan hadn't been passed around the way it was supposed to by now.

"I haven't the slightest idea, so you either fill me in or I am going to call Melina in here to tell me herself. Your choice."

Maria thought about that for about a millisecond and realized that unless she wanted Melina in here to find out what she had done, she had better tell.

"She's pregnant. Her and Johnny are having a baby. It's been confirmed and everything. I'm just shocked she didn't tell you and has continued to wrestle with it growing inside her. I don't think i would want to take that chance."

Shane breathed in as deep as he could while she spoke, the look of confusion surely evident in his gaze. Melina had mentioned no such thing to his father or to him, and to have her wrestle that night or any other for the next nine months was not only career suicide, but also it could end up making her lose the baby. What Shane didn't understand was why she hadn't mentioned it before and why Maria was now doing it for her.

"Did she tell you to come here?" Shane managed to get out, the shock still evident on his face.

"No, I just didn't want her to get hurt and I didn't think you guys would want her wrestling in that condition, at the very least so you do not get sued if something bad happens."

Shane stood from the chair, and Maria stood with him. They walked to the door and before Maria could leave and go back to the Women's Locker room, Shane stopped her.

"Tell Melina she has the night off. Also do me a favor and make sure Ashley knows she now has the night off as well, unless she wants to walk to ringside to help Jeff out with his win."

As Maria nodded and left, Shane walked back into the office and slammed his hand down on the phone receiver. He now had to call his father, and come hell or high water, there would be a meeting with all four competitors at Titan Towers and this was going to be sorted out.

* * *


	16. Not Ready To Make Nice

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Notes:** This story will slowly be coming to an end in the next few chapters. I think that the more I write it, the more eager I am to get these two characters together. So in my haste, I am putting a limit on how long I make this one. So in the meantime, enjoy, read and review as always and well know that even if you don't I appreciate that you've all read it.

* * *

They walked the halls, hand in hand, slowly and silently. Neither of them knew why they were being called there that day. The night after the infamous RAW where Jeff had won his match against Nitro and was again in the hunt for the Intercontinental Title. Ashley gripped his hand in such a way that she wondered herself what was going on. 

She had been pulled at the last minute from being in the inter gender tag team match and instead had been just at ringside for a singles match. Melina had been nowhere to be found, and while that thought normally wouldn't have bothered Ashley, she did wonder secretly if this impromptu meeting had anything to do with that.

"What happens if they are going to fire me Jeff? I mean I just came back from a serious accident, one that was my own doing, maybe they figure I'm useless."

Jeff stopped walking and turned to his girlfriend. He looked her deep in the eyes and tried to explain without words that he knew that it wasn't anything like that. When he noticed it wasn't calming her down, he took her back into his arms, wrapping her around him.

"You are not being fired Ashley, I'm sure this just has to do with our angle and nothing more. Please don't let your mind go there."

She felt safe in his arms, she knew that. Whenever Jeff looked at her, she felt safer then she ever had. Even back when she was with his brother, it had never really felt like this. But she knew that feeling safe wasn't everything and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to sit down and talk with him. She couldn't let Jeff lose his heart to her when she couldn't do the same for him.

As they reached the reception area, they noticed that they weren't the only two being summoned to this meeting with Vince and Shane. Standing before them, pacing in front of the office door was Johnny and Melina, both of them lost in their own private thoughts, not giving much notice to anything else going on around them.

"You see sweetness, if they are both here, then its about our angle. Maybe Melina has to pull out because of the baby. I told you not to worry. I wouldn't let them fire you."

Ashley looked up at Jeff and saw in his eyes that he really wouldn't let them fire her. She knew Jeff was pretty relaxed when it came to most things, but if anyone got in the way of his moral code, then they would come out of it with one less friend or competitor. Thats what Matt had told her when she first joined the WWE and he told her about Jeff quitting for his music.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that someone had their eyes on her. She looked up and away from Jeff and noticed instantly as she locked eyes with them that the person staring her down was Johnny Nitro. Just why he was staring at her with his eyes ablaze was beyond her though.

Everyone in the locker room knew that her and Jeff were a couple and until now, no one had said anything about it, other then Shawn, who was determined that it was going to end badly. So just what was Johnny staring at her with such intensity for?

"Something on your mind man?" Jeff asked the superstar before him. Obviously she hadn't been the only one to notice that Johnny has been staring and like her wanted to know the reasoning behind it.

Johnny shook his head but continued to talk anyway. "I just didn't expect to see the two of you here this morning. When I got the call, Vince and Shane said it had to do with Melina and I. Sorry for staring."

Jeff shook his head and stole a look toward the door in front of them. The dreaded office door where all of the back stabbing and politics had taken place only a couple of years before. Sure he was back and he was better then he had ever been, but Jeff always remembered just how bad things had gotten in 2003.

The door opened then and Shane made his way out. "Jeff, we want to speak with you alone before we begin with the rest of you, do you mind coming in for a few minutes?"

Jeff nodded and followed Shane into the office. The minute the door closed, Ashley turned to Johnny and threw him a look filled with pure venom.

"That was a pretty lame excuse and you know it. So why don't you try telling me the real reason you were staring at me."

Johnny cleared his throat, knowing that no matter what he tried to tell her, she would be able to see through the lies, and scanned his mind for something that he could tell her that she would really believe. When nothing came, he went with the truth.

"I miss you, and seeing you here with him pisses me off and sure it makes me jealous. Is that what you wanted to hear Ashley? Did you want to hear how much I still feel for you and how being around you makes me sick in a really good way? Because thats the truth of the matter. Whether you like it or not, I can't let you go."

Ashley stood there almost star struck by what Johnny was now admitting to her. For weeks she had assumed that he had gone back to Melina and they were going to have this baby because it was something they both wanted. Listening to Johnny now though, hearing that he missed her, that being with Jeff really tore him up inside, well it didn't make her feel any better. It should make her feel special, but inside all she felt was sick, and not in the good way that Johnny seemed to believe his was attributed too.

"That does not help me right now Johnny."

He ran his fingers through his hair, obviously more stressed about how he was feeling then she was. "Its not supposed to make you feel better Ashley. Hell it makes me feel like a heel. My friend is in love with you, and I'm having a baby with a woman who I loved at one time but who chose to cheat on me with my best friend. I hate all of this, it isn't supposed to be this way."

The tear fell instantly down her cheek before she had a chance to stop it. He was telling her how he felt and she should be happy to hear that he wasn't happy about any of this but he was right about one thing. Jeff did indeed love her, and he hadn't done one thing to hurt her this entire time and probably never would. He cared that much about her.

In the end even if she was honest with Jeff about the way her heart felt, well he would still end up jaded and hurt by it. Not to mention Melina and the baby she was carrying. They didn't deserve any of this.

Taking a step towards her, looking to see if Melina was close by, he wiped the tear off of her cheek. He wanted to be close to her again, he had ached to be just this close to her in the past two weeks more then ever before. But having to look around to make sure it was safe to touch her, well the whole thing made him sick.

The door opened then and Jeff stepped into the doorway. Johnny took a step back from Ashley and motioned for her to go ahead of him. When he turned around again he saw Melina and he followed her into the room.

It was time to find out what they were all doing there, and Johnny had a feeling that by the end of it, his life would never be the same again.

* * *


	17. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Notes:** The function that allows me to see any and all reviews in my email is still down, but I have seen some action on this story so I do thank all of you. At the end of the story, look in your email for a special thank you letter from me to each one of you separately. I do appreciate the time you all take to read and review these things, with how long they are and it does mean a lot to me and to my writing in the long run.

* * *

Johnny entered the office and proceeded to shut the door behind him, giving him a final feeling, one of being trapped in a room with people that he didn't want to be with and a feeling that he might never get out alive. 

He took his seat and looked around the round table they were all now sitting at. He had been here before, recently when it came time for another storyline change, so nothing about the room stood out to him or made him feel nervous, but the fact that Ashley and Jeff were there with Melina and him, well that did and he needed to get to the bottom of the reason they were all there to begin with.

As it were, so did Shane, and he let them know right off the bat. "you are being called here because I have had some news come to my attention and it affects all of you a great deal in terms of future storyline together. I want to know what the truth is and why we weren't informed right away. So who wants to talk first here?"

When no one spoke up, Johnny took the lead and decided to do it for him. He knew now what this was about. Shane had found out about Melina and the baby and he was more then a little bit upset by it. The only issue that he had with the whole thing now was, why wasn't Vince speaking up and saying anything.

"Melina is pregnant Shane, and the baby is mine. I didn't come and tell you because I thought Melina had frankly, and the fact that she didn't and we are now, all four of us sitting in a room together because of it, well it upsets me to the nth degree."

Shane nodded his head and thanked Johnny for speaking up and letting the truth come out. He knew this really had nothing to do with Ashley and Jeff, but for some reason, something told him that those two had to be here for this meeting because it might help him get to the bottom of what was truth and what was fiction.

"Is there anything you want to add here Melina? Because frankly, for your own well being and for that of the babies I would have assumed you would have come and told us the minute you got the test back from the doctor. You are putting your career through inadvertent suicide here and I want to know why."

All the faces in the room turned to Melina then, and she immediately looked down towards the floor. Just who had let the secret that she was pregnant out? If Jeff and Ashley were in the room with them, then she knew it had nothing to do with either of them and that Shane had only asked them here as collateral damage. So just who had gone and squealed when she had so desperately told everyone that knew not too?

Before she had a chance to come up with a pliable answer, Vince stood from his hair, the wheels making a skid mark across the floor and making everyone take notice of the head honcho of the room. With everyones eyes on him, he smiled brightly.

"I know that Melina knows why she didn't tell us, and I know why she thinks she can get away with it, but I am here to tell her that I do know whats really going on now and I suggest that if she doesn't want to see her pretty little ass fired, then she start explaining herself."

With that he made his way to the door, signaling to his son that he could take whatever was left of them from there and he silently walked from the room. Melina might want everyone including her own boyfriend to think she was pregnant, but this was not the time nor the place to try and make that a workable deal.

Again all eyes turned towards Melina and she immediately spoke up, knowing how that the only way out was to make sure everyone that was in the room now was gone and she had Shane all to herself. She thought if she could talk to Shane then maybe she might be able to save what was left of her career.

"I'll tell you Shane but since this has nothing to do with Ashley and Jeff would you mind if they left? I really do not want to get into all of this with them here alright? For that matter since you all know that Johnny and I are no longer an item because of Joey Mercury, I would suggest that he leave too. This is a personal issue and it has to be dealt with personally."

Shane nodded his head. "I do believe that Jeff and Ashley can leave. I'm sorry I made you guys come out here for this I just assumed that one of you would know what was going on. This is no way will affect what we have planned with the two of you storyline wise and feel free to take the rest of the night off. I will re work the house show that you are both on later."

As Ashley walked from the room, hand in hand with Jeff, she threw a look back at Johnny and saw the look of confusion on his face. She knew how he felt because after hearing Vince's words, she herself was wondering just what Melina was trying to pull.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Jeff tugged her arm out of the room and the door shut behind them.

"Johnny stays Melina. He is the father of this baby so I think he needs to be here for all of this. So why don't you tell me what I need to know so we can work something out here. What was my father getting at earlier? What does he know that I do not?"

She closed her eyes, hoping with all hope that when she opened them again she would be back at home and she could forget that all of this had ever happened. Someone had squealed on her, and come hell or high water, whether she had to tell the truth or not, the person that did this would certainly pay.

"Melina, just tell him what he needs to know, and what you don't know just give him the doctors name and have him call for the rest. I really don't want to be here all day alright?" Johnny said, cutting off her thought process and making her remember that he was indeed still in the room with them.

"I—I can't tell him what he wants to know." she stammered. "I can't tell him what he wants to know because I don't know myself."

Shane raised his eyebrows in her direction and then shot a look at Johnny. His father had spoke to him earlier about the relationship he thought Johnny was having with Ashley and how that might end up affecting his work, but from the look on the young mans face, Shane assumed that Johnny had no idea what his ex girlfriend was up too and he was just as stumped as Shane was at that very moment.

The air seemed thick with anticipation at what Melina would say next and Shane knew that was because whatever came next was sure to rock Johnny to the core.

"I lied to everyone."

Johnny stood from the chair then, and immediately went towards her, his face blazing with anger. He knew he would never lay a hand on the woman before him, because until a few months ago he was deeply in love with her, but the woman before him now wasn't the same Melina, and he knew instantly what she had been lying about and what he had given up for that said lie.

He slammed his fist down on the table in front of her, and when Shane made no movement to stop the fit of anger boiling through him, he bent down and looked Melina in the eyes.

"You better start talking and you had better make it good. You don't have to worry about your WWE career anymore because right now, if you don't tell me the truth you won't even have a breathe left to speak, much less work with."

The tears came from her eyes then, and before she wiped them away with a slash of her hand, she looked her old boyfriend in the eyes. "You don't think i knew the way you and Ashley were getting closer? How you wanted nothing more then to be with her this entire time I was pregnant with your child? Of course I lied, what did you expect me to do?"

He took a step back, his anger still boiling but his determination to hear the entire truth bothering him more. "Shane if you don't mind, would you give us a few minutes?"

Shane nodded and walked towards the door. But before he left, he drew the final line of Melina's career. "Consider yourself fired."

* * *


	18. What You Wanted

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one **Vincent Kennedy McMahon.** This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Notes:** Thank you for any and all reviews, I am trying to view them as they come on to the site but in case I miss anyone, well thanks! Here is part two of the last chapter with Johnny and Melina in the boardroom.

* * *

"Start talking and make it good." Johnny snapped, furiously running his fingers through his hair, which by now had fallen into his face. 

He sat on top of the round table, not trusting himself not to crush one of the chairs with what Melina had already said and would most likely say as she continued to tell him everything. He couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eye, so he stared at his feet as he let them dangle in anticipation.

"None of this would have happened if Ashley had just left you alone." Melina said then, causing Johnny to immediately jump to the young diva's defense.

"Melina, this has nothing to do with Ashley, or for that matter with me. You did this, all of it and its about damn time you admitted it to yourself at least. You're fired, you probably don't have a friend in the world, and the one person in the room with you, the person you claim to love is about ready to walk as well. So just tell me what the hell possessed you to want to do this to me?"

She slid her fingers across her eye then, trying to block the tears from coming. She knew she was in deep shit now, and that no matter what she said, she had lost everything. It hurt but at the same time, she wanted to block it out and deny it all.

"I saw the two of you together at the diner that night, kissing outside by your car. I saw the way she looked at you in the arena when we would work together. I saw you and heard what you said to her at the hospital that night, when you walked away from her. I thought I had you for sure then. "

He nodded and motioned for her to continue. He knew in his heart that there was more and he wasn't going to like any of it, but he had to listen.

"I made a stupid mistake with Joey, I did and I know that now. I instantly knew it which is why when you came to me that night, you were strung out and drunk and you told me how much you missed me and needed me. I took that to mean that Ashley didn't mean anything to you either and you wanted me back. But when you told her you loved her that night at the hospital, well I knew that I had to do something big in order to keep you. So I lied and told you I was pregnant. I faked a bunch of blood tests and showed them to you."

Finally the whole ugly truth hit Johnny right in the face. She had now told him everything and as much as he hated her for what she had done not only to him but to Ashley as well, he knew that deep down, he might have done the same thing in the past. But the difference is that he was different since having Ashley come into his life, and Melina didn't have anyone to teach her how stupid her actions actually were.

She was right about that night in the hotel room together and thats the part that ate at him the most. He had given up on Ashley, thinking she had made a night of it with Jeff and that they were indeed going to get together and screw him over. He had been dead wrong but in thinking the way he had, he had ended up setting this whole course in motion.

As he sat in silence, watching Melina he remembered the night vividly.

* * *

"_Can I come in?" he asked, standing on her doorstep, wet, angry, alone and reeking of alcohol. He had taken the cab there knowing that he couldn't actually get behind the wheel and drive in his condition and why he had ended up here, he would never really know. Only that she would understand._

"_Of course you can." Melina said, moving away and letting Johnny in before closing the door._

"_I've missed you horribly Melina, and while I hate you for what you did with Joey, I can't get you off my mind and I can't spend another night alone. Not anymore."_

_He kissed her then, his mouth wet and hers accepting and he pushed himself against her until he had her down on the bed, continuing to kiss her. He let his hands envelope her, and feel every inch of her before pulling away to undo his pants._

_If Ashley wanted to screw around with another Hardy brother, and then use him as a means to an end, then he could do the same. The only difference was, that at nights end he would be alone again because Melina was no longer something or someone he wanted. _

* * *

"You aren't completely at fault here Melina. If I hadn't been so stupid to come to you drunk like that, then none of this ever would have happened. I accept that, but there is no way in hell what you did was all of my fault. You have hurt three lives here and your own." 

"Who did I hurt besides you Johnny? You don't believe for a second that Ashley was hurt in all of this do you? I mean look at her, she has the man she wanted, she is with Jeff. If anything I saved you from being dumped by her anyway. She was no good for you. No one can be to you what I am."

"What you were Melina, because you will never be anything to me again. Yes Ashley was hurt and in the end so is Jeff. I love her, I think I have loved her since the first night I actually gave her a chance to talk to me. I think she changed me, she's made me better and the only reason she is with Jeff right now is because I told her I didn't want her and I walked away." he stood from the table then and started walking towards the door. He turned around one last time before leaving.

"I hope you got everything you wanted Melina."


	19. Breakup

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one Vincent Kennedy McMahon. This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Notes:** This is the second to last chapter for this story as I have run the list of all I can do to this couple without it being direct overkill. So as I wind down, review and let me know what you think and look out for the last chapter to be posted shortly after this one is. I should also remind all of you that I will be personally mailing each and every one of you a personal thank you note that I have written myself to thank you for all the time and effort you put into this fiction since I started it a month ago. I used to do a chapter at the end where i thanked everyone but for fear of getting banned for it now ( a new rule apparently) then I will just do it the way I mentioned. So onto the story!

* * *

She sat in her house in Toronto, noticing the cracks in the walls she still hadn't called the repairmen for, and the whole where Matt had put his fist through it during one of their more horrible fights. She knew she was only staring around her house, looking for problems because she didn't want to focus on what she had to do in just a few short hours. 

She thought about Jeff then, and just what he was going to do when he found out why she had called him over for dinner instead of just letting him take her out. Surely he wouldn't do as his older brother and punch another hole in her wall, but she did know that deep inside he was going to be wounded. He had wanted to have her feel for him the way that he did for her and throughout all of the weeks of them being a couple, Ashley just didn't feel it.

It also didn't help that ever since the meeting at Titan she had been worrying about Johnny non stop. What had gone on when they left and was it really all that bad? She hadn't seen Melina in the locker room that past Monday but given the fact that she was pregnant and the secret was out to the higher powers now, it made sense that she wouldn't be there. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to pick up the phone and call Johnny and find out just what had gone down.

She knew better then to do it of course. He was a part of her past now, something he had made abundantly clear, at least until the day at Titan. He had opened himself up that day and let out more feelings then she thought he was capable of and just that fact alone made what she had to tonight that much harder.

Could she break another mans heart because she was in love with someone else? Jeff had always known there was a part of her with Johnny, they had talked about it on numerous occasions, but she was sure now that Jeff had figured she had moved on and was happy with him. Little did he know how wrong he was.

She loved Jeff Hardy, but not in the way he needed and deserved to be. She would not allow herself to be another Beth and take his heart and trash it. She wanted to be better then that but with the way she was feeling now, she didn't see herself as much better.

When the phone rang, Ashley immediately jumped for it, glad to have the break from her thoughts and from the night ahead of her. Whoever it was just might deserve a big huge kiss when the night was over.

"Hello?"

"Um—Hi--I mean Hello."

Ashley heard the stutter but didn't recognize the voice. "Can I help you?"

"Ashley its me. It's Johnny."

Her heart almost fell out of her chest the minute he said his name and he left the stutter behind. What was he calling her for? Had he somehow known she was thinking about him right at that moment? The better question was, why did she even care to talk to him at all?

"Hey Johnny, whats up?"

"I need to talk to you, its about what happened between us. I could do it over the phone but I just don't feel right doing it that way. Do you think you can meet me?"

She thought about what to say here. She knew she wouldn't be meeting him anywhere tonight because she was in Toronto and she had a date with Jeff she didn't want to break, due to the enormity of it. But would she actually say yes and go and meet this man any other day? After walking out on her when she needed him the most?

"How would we meet, I'm in Toronto and you are in Los Angeles?"

"I'm here in Toronto, I'm in a hotel downtown at the moment. Look I know this probably is the last thing you want to do but I really need to talk to you about something, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

"I can't Johnny, not tonight. Jeff is due here in a couple of hours and there is something we need to talk about. How long are you staying here for?"

"Until I talk to you. Can you meet me tomorrow for breakfast then? Or will you be with Jeff then too?"

Ashley could hear the jealous tone of his voice and the sickness he felt by even mentioned Jeff and she knew it couldn't be easy to think of. She felt the same way most days when thinking about Melina having his baby.

"No i can meet you then."

"Great, and Ashley, I miss you."

He hung up in her ear then and before hanging up herself she looked at the receiver. Johnny had said he missed her and he wanted her to meet him tomorrow morning for breakfast to talk about them. Just what was going on?

* * *

"I am so glad you suggested staying in tonight. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend a free night away from the ring then with my best girl, munchies and movies." Jeff said, pulling Ashley close to him on the couch as the movie was finishing up. 

He had noticed that Ashley wasn't very talkative tonight and at first he just assumed it was because of being worn out from the road, but the quieter she became the more he wondered what was going on in her mind. He wanted to ask, but part of him was afraid of the answer he was going to get when he did.

Johnny had been a thorn in his side for the entire time since Ashley had gotten out of the hospital. When he finally did speak to her about it, Ashley just blew him off and told him that Johnny meant nothing and had never really meant anything. But her actions and body language when he was around spoke different. He knew it was a huge risk, loving her when her heart seemed to be somewhere else, but Jeff was always a believer that love could change people, and he knew that eventually she could learn to love him.

During the last three weeks, he had seen that change in her, she was more open, more affectionate with him, as if their relationship was finally real to her and that she wanted to go to the next level. Seeing the way she was acting now though, he knew better. Something was going on and he was sure Johnny had something to do with it.

"Ash, you haven't eaten anything all night, you're silent and you keep looking at me like you're afraid of me. What is going on?"

She looked him in the eye and immediately started crying. She was obviously in more pain then Jeff had known and when he went to hold her to him, she pushed him away.

"I should never have done any of this and I am going to hate myself for it."

Jeff looked at her questioningly and sat back on the couch. "You should never have done what?"

"Jeff, you know how much I care about you, how close you and I have gotten since I was dating Matt. You need to know how much I treasure that and would never want that part of our relationship to change for anything. But I don't love you the way you need me too. You knew that going in, that i saw you as a friend. I thought I could forget about Johnny and move on with you and be happy and I was wrong. I went about everything wrong. I wasn't honest with myself or with you and I should have been."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he had seen it coming, more so in the first couple of weeks of them dating then now, but he knew that deep down, her heart was fighting for something she would never have.

"You told me that you and Johnny could never be anything because of the baby Melina is carrying. Are you saying now that you didn't mean that and that you want to be with him?"

She shook her head, but not in the way that Jeff had expected. He watched her move her head in the negative and he made her look him in the eye.

"Then what are you saying?"

"Jeff I'm saying that while Johnny and I can never be anything still because of what he did with Melina and the fact that shes carrying his baby, I am more so saying that I cannot be with you and lead you on the way I have been. You need someone to love you inside and out for who you are and I cant be that girl."

* * *


	20. In The End, Love Is All That Matters

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all things connected to it are owned and operated by one Vincent Kennedy McMahon. This is a work of fiction and the only thing I own is the creative license to be able to bring this story to the fans of fiction.

**Authors Notes:** Final chapter alert. Its the one you've all been waiting for. So try and enjoy it and let me know what you think at the end! The ending may be a set up for a future sequel so be on the lookout for that should I do it :)

* * *

He sat in the diner, his hands a sweaty mess that no amount of wiping with napkins could cure. He knew this was a long shot, getting her to come and explaining to her that Melina had tried to keep them apart. He also knew that convincing her of his sincerity and the truth to his words would be a long shot. She had no reason in the world to believe anything he said now, and he didn't blame her one bit for it. He wiped his hands again and then his brow, the sweat pooling in buckets around his eyes. He wanted to be able to relax and just lay everything out in the open for her and not care what she decided but he knew that deep down, he would always care what she would say at the end. 

Jeff was another problem he hadn't planned on. When Ashley had debuted with him a few short weeks before, he was certain that she was playing him. At the time she hadn't been and her intentions for Johnny were as innocent as they were true. But now the two wrestlers were dating, and Johnny wasn't at all feeling good about trying to come between it. Did she love him now? Would everything he was about to tell her all for naught?

He didn't have to give it much thought because he saw her enter the diner a smile playing lightly on her puckered lips. She was at the very least happy to see him in some small way and he didn't want to ruin it now. With one more wipe of his hands he stood from the table as she reached it. He allowed her to sit before following suit. With a small smile he spoke.

"Thanks for coming. I know you probably want to be anywhere but here right now."

She smiled at him then, so much ready to speak behind her eyes. He noticed the smile, it was hard not to notice anything about the woman in front of him but he had to know why she was smiling and what it meant for the two of them.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just how unsure of yourself you are right now is all. Johnny I am here because I want to be here, so why don't you just ditch any small talk attempts and tell me why you really wanted me here today?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and noticing the act of nervousness immediately put his hands on the table. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she reached across the table and put her hand on top of his. She slowly rubbed it in a way that to Johnny could only mean that she knew what was going through his head and she wanted to help calm his nerves.

"When you left the other day with Jeff, I stayed behind and talked with Melina, and there are some things I think you need to know. It has a lot to do with what happened or didn't happen really between us. Thats why I called you and asked you to come."

She nodded her head, not for one minute stopping the stroking she was doing with her fingers. She wanted to do it as much as she knew that Johnny needed it. While she was aware that he had stayed behind at Titan the previous week, she hadn't a clue what had happened afterwards and what it really had to do with the two of them when she assumed it was all about Melina and her baby.

"So she finally told Shane she was pregnant right?"

"No, she lied to all of us Ashley. I found out later on that Maria was the one that told on her and made sure Shane did something about it. Vince had already found out that Melina was lying which is what he eluded to before he left that day at Titan. She was lying the entire time so that she could keep me to herself and away from you."

Ashley leaned back into the booth then, her hand slipping away from Johnny's. So many thoughts were running rampant through her mind and now she felt like she was the one that needed the calming effect that she had been using just seconds before on Johnny.

Why would Melina be worried about the two of them together, when at the time no one even knew there was something going on between them? Why would she lie and use a baby to make Johnny stay when she was with Joey? Had Jeff known about all of this the entire time and kept it from her and why was he admitting all of this to her now when they were nothing to each other?

"I think you need to go back and tell me everything that happened here Johnny."

"The night at the diner after the show, when you came out to my car and convinced me that you cared for me, well she was there obviously because she was planning on helping Jeff get together with you. They had planned it all together in terms of that one night. Jeff told her how much he missed you as a friend and she came up with the bright idea to have you two get together. She didn't know that Jeff had invited me along though for later, and well when you came out to my car and kissed me, she saw it and apparently it hit her then that if she didn't want me, no one else could have me either."

She was floored listening as Johnny spoke. Jeff had known that first night that he wanted to be with her and he had told her that he hadn't? Why would he want to lie about that back then? If he had really just missed his friend he could have come and told her himself any time. Just how much more did Jeff know that he hadn't told her about?

"You know how I took the whole story line with you and Jeff and you know how that ended up getting all messed up because I told you. I went to Melina all drunk and slept with her so her date of conception did match with what reports she did show me from the fake doctors she had visited and paid. She planned this so that you would turn away from me and run to Jeff and essentially that was what she got because it is what you did when you came back after your accident."

"Answer me something Johnny, did Jeff know about all of this? That she was lying?"

"No, she only told Maria that, who then told Shane McMahon because she couldn't deal with knowing a lie of that magnitude."

She breathed a sigh of relief that her best friend, the man that until recently she had been dating and begging to fall in love with was not a liar and hadn't set out to intentionally hurt her. With that knowledge, she felt strongly that she could ask anything now.

"Why did you leave me that night in the hospital, why did you say goodbye and never come back?"

Johnny looked down at the table, remembering that night as if it had happened only minutes before and then looked up and directly into her awaiting eyes. Eyes that he couldn't help but want to get lost in again and again.

"I said that I loved you and then said goodbye because at the time and even now I think you deserve better. I slept with Melina while you were being run off the road trying to get to me. I didn't have enough faith in what you said your feelings for me were and look where it ended up. I didn't think you needed to have me in your life causing more trouble then you can get into on your own."

"You broke my heart when you walked out on me Johnny. It still isn't mended but as I sit here now, I can't say that you can't make it all better because you can. Calling me, and telling me all of this when I know you just went through the biggest mind fuck of them all, it takes guts and I am so glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

"I am telling you because I love you Ashley. I know you are with Jeff, and things are really a big mess right now but I don't think I can go another day of this life without telling you how I really feel. The things that I told you when I was at the hospital but that you didn't get to totally here. You changed my life, you changed me and you made me believe in hope again. I was so hurt over Melina and Joey and you came to me right when I needed you too. I love everything about you Ashley and I accept that it's too late for us but i think you need to know."

As he spoke, her heart cried out in her head to get up and do something before he ended up walking out again. She put her hands on top of his, lacing her fingers through his, like two long lost lovers connecting again after a distance away from each other. As he sat there bearing his soul, believing in his heart that she was now another mans and that he stood no chance, it made her heart want to scream out the truth.

"I broke up with Jeff last night Johnny. That was why I didn't want to meet you then."

The shock on his face was evident but before he could ask what had happened, she went ahead and spilled her guts and in doing so opened her heart to him as he had with her.

"Jeff has and always will be my best friend. HE was a lot of my sanity when things went rocky with Matthew when we dated. That will never change and it took me a long time to realize that I couldn't force it too. I had been thinking about it for awhile but I knew that it wasn't fair anymore for Jeff to believe that I loved him in a way that I didn't. He is such a good guy and he deserved better then me. I told him as much last night, which makes being here a lot easier to deal with now."

"What are you saying here Ash? Why couldn't you love Jeff the way he wanted you too?"

He waited with baited breath for her to speak the words his mind heart and soul wanted to hear. He hadn't realized when he came here today that she would be alone and no longer with Jeff, but it was something that his heart did indeed want.

"I couldn't love Jeff because I am in love with another man. A man that I can take to a department store and sleep with in one of their makeshift beds and be okay with just cuddling with. A man that every time he smiles can make my heart almost bounce of my chest. Johnny, I couldn't fall in love with Jeff Hardy because my heart was already taken by you. You have my heart, you always have."

* * *


End file.
